un tipo de vida diferente
by nickypooh
Summary: Goten es sucuestrado cuando es un bebe y es criado para matar
1. el inicio

**Capitulo 1- El inicio**

Ha pasado mas de una año desde que cell fue derrotado, los guerreros Z regresaron a lo que ellos llaman "vida normal" pero lo que ellos no sabian esque no hay tal cosa como "tiempos de paz"…

-MAMA!!! –grito Gohan buscando a su mama

-estoy en la cocina!! –gohan entro a la cocina donde su mama y su hermanito de una año estaban

-mama! El señor piccoro me ha pedido que vaya a entrenar con el por una semana… puedo ir mama? Por favor? Por favorsitoooo? –le imploro gohan

-ya sabes que no me gusta que te distraigas de tus studios Gohan-le dijo con seriedad pero al ver la Mirada de su hijo de 12 años se le ablando el Corazon

-esta bien hijo puedes ir… pero quiero que estudies cuando tengas tiempo

-si mama!!! –gohan subio a su cuarto y rapidamente se cambio a su ropa de combate que piccoro le habia obsequiado

-nos vemos mama –dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla –adios goten!! –y asi el adolescente salio volando hacia el templo de kamisama en donde se encontraba su maestro

-bueno supongo que seremos solo tu y yo goten –el bebe comenzo a reirse y a hacer sonidos de bebe lo que allegro a milk –desearia que estubieras aqui goku… -milk se seco unas lagrimas que le habian salido y recogio a Goten

-es un hermoso dia para salir a caminar –milk puso a goten en su cochesito y arreglo sus cosas para salir a caminar

-todo listo! –se dijo a si misma y cuando se disponia a salir oyo que alguien tocaba a la puerta

-que raro –penso –no esperaba visitas- milk se hacerco a la puerta pero se asusto cuando los golpes eran cada vez mas Fuertes, rapidamente agarro a goten del cochesito y lo abrazo

-quien es y que quiere?! –dijo con un tono firme pero nadie le contesto solo golpearon mas fuerte la puerta hasta que la botaron

-quienes son ustedes?!?!?! Que quieren?!?! –grito milk desesperada, en la puerta estaban dos hombres uno era alto con la piel bronceada sus ojos eran negros y su pelo negro agarrado con una cola llevaba una armadura como la que vegeta usaba de hombreras azules pero no llevaba pantaloon sino un short negro el otro era bajito gordo con pelo negro y ojos negros tambien tenia una armadura como la de su compañero pero la de el era verde; lo que mas los distinguia era ese cinturon como de piel, no no era un cinturon penso milk era una cola

-vaya vaya vaya pero que tenemos aqui –dijo el hombre alto –mira borgos esta debe ser la mujer de kakaroto –dijo hacercandose a milk

-y este debe ser su mocoso –dijo el hombre llamado borgos –mira Toma es igualito a bardock

-no se hacerquen a mi bebe!! –grito milk protegiendo a goten , los dos hombres no hicieron mas que reirse de ella

-por favor mujer que te hace pensar que TU nos puedes detener –se burlo toma –danos al mocoso y te dejaremos en paz

-NUNCA! –grito milk poniendose en posicion de batalla mientras que todavia tenia a goten agarrado con un brazo

-esto sera divertido –dijo toma tambien poniendose en poscicion de batalla, antes que milk pudiera reaccionar toma se avalanzo hacia ella y le pego en la cara con una mano, milk por la fuerza del golpe solto a goten quien fue agarrado violentamente por toma

-esto es lo major que puedes hacer mujer? –dijo burlandose –ya te quite al mocoso porque no lo intentamos otra vez? –milk se enfurecio y se avalanzo contra el hombre tirandole patadas pero toma era mas rapido y mas fuerte que ella, en un solo movimiento le agarro las manos y se las puso atras de su espalda y la contramino contra la mesa

-quizas no seas tan Buena peleando…pero apuesto a que eres muy Buena en la cama – milk se horrorizo cuando sintio que le arrancaban el vestido, quizo gritr pero raidamente toma le tapo la boca con su mano, borgos al ver esta accion se paso la lengua por sus labios y agarro a goten de los brazos de toma

-para que tengas las manos libres amigo –dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa –espero que tu lo detengas cuando sea mi turno –toma asintio con la cabeza y con una sonrisa sadica hacerco su boca a la oreja de milk y le susurro

-esto no dolera… por lo menos no a mi – al decir esto le metio la lengua en el oido mientras pasaba su otra mano por el cuerpo de milk; milk queria gritar pero no podia queria llamar a gohan a piccoro o a vegeta a cualquiera que la pudiera ayudar pero no podia, cuando toma habia terminado fue el turno de borgos, borgos agarro a milk y la acosto en el suelo

-quiero que me veas a los ojos perra – milk cerro sus ojos pero sintio cuando borgos la golpeo en la cara –te dije que me vieras!! -Le grito, milk ya no podia mas y abrio sus ojos sola para encontrarse con esa horrible cara, borgos la golpeo otra vez solo por diversion y otra vez y otra vez mientras corrompia su cuerpo

-borgos es suficiente!! –grito toma

-pero apenas he empezado a divertirme! Porque tienes que arruinar mi diversion?

-porque ya la mataste imbecil! –le grito toma quien sostenia a Goten de una pierna

-pense que seria mas fuerte esta mujer –dijo levantandose –bueno ya tenemos lo que queriamos, llevemosle este mocoso a Lord beekon

Los dos saiyajines salieron de la casa y se fueron volando hacia donde estaba su nave, cuando llegaron tiraron a goten a una especie de cuna y salieron de la atmosfera de la tierra.

-*-

Gohan estaba en el templo de kamisama cuando sintio que algo no andaba bien, tenia un mal presentimiento pero no sabia que era hasta que dejo de sentir el ki de milk, gohan no espero ningun momento mas y salio a toda velocidad en busca de su madre y su hermano

-gohan espera –grito piccoro quien tambien salio volando a toda velocidad detras de gohan

Al llegar a su casa gohan quedo horrorizado, la puerta estaba destruida y los muebles estaban por todas partes, gohan busco señales de su familia pero no sentia el ki de su hermano ni el de su mama, gohan busco hasta que se encontro con el cuerpo de ensangrentado de su madre, su vestido estaba roto y ella estaba en el suelo habia sangre por todas partes, gohan corrio hacia su madre e intent despertarla pero sin ningun exito milk ya estaba muerta, gohan dio un grito desgarrador y elevo su ki al maximo convirtiendose en super saiyajin, esto llamo la atencion de los otros guerreros que rapidamente llegaron a la casa de gohan.

-que paso? Quien hizo esto? –pregunto krillin

-no lo sabemos, cuando gohan y yo llegamos el lugar ya estaba asi- dijo piccoro

Gohan no decia nada solo se aferraba al cuerpo de su madre, yamcha se hacerco a el y le puso una mana en el hombro

-no te preocupes gohan reviviremos a tu mama con las esferas, Tien y alas esta buscando y vegeta esta buscando a Goten

Gohan no dijo nada solo se limpio las lagrimas que salian de sus ojos, yamcha se sento a su lado para apoyarlo, nadie dijo nada despues de eso.

Horas mas tarde Tien regreso con las 7 esferas del dragon

**-cuales son sus deseos? –**shenlong pregunto viendose intimidante y majestuoso

-deseo que revivas a milk –dijo krillin

**-eso es muy facil- **los ojos rojos de shenlong brillaron y una luz se poso alrededor de milk lentamente el color volvio a su piel y sus grandes ojos negres se abrieron llenos de vida, gohan que estabu a su lado todo este tiempo la abrazo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas esta vez de felicidad

**-cual es su Segundo deseo? –**rugio el dragon

-queremos que traigas de regreso a Goten Son

El dragon no dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que al fin hablo

**-no les puedo cumplir ese deseo, pidanme otro**

-porque no?!?!? –pregunto gohan enojado

**-no puedo encontrar a Son Goten, no esta en este mundo ni el otro… tienen que pedir otro deseo**

Nadie lo podia creer Goten no estaba muerto pero tampoco estaba vivo? Nadie podia sentir su ki, pasaron los dias, semanas y años y Son goten nunca fue encontrado.

_**-*-*-**_

_**Ok este es el primer capitulo, la historia no termina aqui (duh) en el proximo veremos porque no pueden encontrar a goten y quien es Lord Beekon**_

_**No olviden dejar sus comentarios!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_


	2. entra Bardock

_**Se me olvido ponerlo en el primer capitulo!!**_

_**DBZ NO me pertenece….. Lord Beekon si! jeje**_

**Capitulo 2 .- entra Bardock**

-FREEZER!! –grito Bardock exhausto por la batalla contra Dodoria y por quitarse de encima a los soldados que venían en todas direcciones hacia el ; freezer todavía en su silla salió de la nave tranquilamente, los soldados quedaron petrificados pero Bardock solo sonrió

-JA JA JA esta será una oportunidad para cambiar el destino del planeta Vegeta

Freezer no dijo nada solo levanto un dedo formando una pequeña esfera de energía

-y también cambiar mi destino –continuo Bardock –y el destino de Kakaroto!!

Freezer continuo callado, serio, su único movimiento fue hacer la esfera de energía un poco mas grande

-y obviamente cambiar tu miserable destino!! – Bardock al decir esto formo en su mano una bola de energía blanca

-SERA TU FIN!! – y al decir esto lanzo su ataque hacia freezer quien al ver esto solo se rio e hizo su esfera de energía aun mas grande absorbiendo asi la de Bardock

-que hizo?! –se pregunto sorprendido al ver que su ataque no le había hecho nada a freezer; la esfera de freezer se hacia cada vez mas y mas grande y con una carcajada maniática dejo ir su ataque contra Bardock y sus propios soldados, la energía rápidamente envolvió a Bardock pero no sintió dolor, en ese momento Bardock tuvo su ultima visión, su hijo Kakaroto enfrentándose contra freezer –Kakaroto –dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse envolver completamente por la energía de freezer.

_Proceso de descongelamiento iniciando en 5…4…3…2…1_

_Descongelamiento exitoso_

Bardock abrió los ojos lentamente, al principio todo se veía borroso pero después de que la vista se ajustara a su entorno se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de laboratorio –donde diablos estoy? –pensó, al cabo de unos minutos una mujer de estatura promedio con cabello negro corto y ojos negros entro a la habitación, estaba usando una armadura tipo traje de baño rosado encima llevaba una armadura como la de toma y con un calentador amarillo en la pierna derecha y rodilleras del mismo material que la armadura tenia guantes y botas blancas y su cola enrollada en la cintura; Bardock se sorprendió al verla, mas que todo porque el pensaba que ella estaba muerta.

-veo que ya has despertado- dijo acercándose al vidrio de la cámara en donde estaba Bardock, después de apretar unos botones la cámara se abrió dejando salir a un muy desnudo Bardock, la mujer no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que veía

-te gusta lo que ves Fasha? –dijo en un tono sensual, Fasha como respuesta le tiro una armadura para que se la pusiera

-Jajaja desde cuando eres tan timida –dijo Bardock acercándose a ella

-desde que hay cámaras en cada esquina monitoreándonos –Bardock se sorprendió por esa respuesta y se comenzó a poner la armadura, mientras se ponía las botas levanto la mirada para ver a Fasha

-donde estamos? –dijo en un tono serio

-en el planeta Kelm –Bardock se quedo serio por un momento hasta que recordó lo que había pasado antes de haber despertado en el laboratorio

-tenemos que detener a freezer!! –dijo levantándose rápidamente –quiere destruir el planeta Vegeta, tenemos que detenerlo!! –Bardock trato de correr pero no pudo, sentía que algo lo estaba deteniendo, cuando se dio la vuelta se sorprendió al ver que Fasha lo tenia agarrado del brazo

-Fasha que demonios estas haciendo?!?! –grito Bardock enojado

-Bardock has estado congelado por muchos años… mucho a cambiado

-de que demonios hablas mujer?! –dijo exasperado

-freezer destruyo el planeta Vegeta… hace mas de 30 años

-QUE?!?!?! –Bardock se sorprendió –pero si hace un par de horas me enfrente a el!

-eso fue hace mas de 30 años Bardock!! Has estado congelado todo este tiempo

Bardock no sabia que decir, el penseba que el ataque de freezer de seguro lo mataria pero no fue asi y ahora ha despertado 30 años después? Bardock tuvo que sentarse para asimilar todo lo ocurrido

-no logre cambiar nada… -dijo tan bajo que Fasha apenas le escucho –les he fallado…Radditz y Kakaroto

-no hables asi Bardock –dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado –tu hijo Kakaroto logro vencer a freezer

Al oir esto el rostro de Bardock se ilumino de felicidad y orgullo por su hijo aunque trato de disimularlo, después de todo un verdadero saiyajin no demuestra sus emociones

-Bardock tengo que decirte algo –le dijo con un tono serio que sorprendio un poco a Bardock, Fasha estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y un hombre extraño entro; llevaba puesto un pantalón y camisa negra con botas estilo militar negras y una larga capa roja que le llegaba a los tobillos, su cabello era largo y rojo y lo tenia recogido con una cola, sus ojos eran grandes y rojos y su piel era palida como si nunca hubiera visto el sol

-veo que ya has despertado Bardock

-quien eres tu? –dijo muy serio

-yo soy el que te salvo la vida –le dijo muy tranquilo hacercandose a Bardock –permiteme presentarme YO soy Lord Beekon y este es mi planeta… veras hace mas de 30 años te encontramos flotando en el espacio después que freezer destruyo tu planeta…estabas muy mal herido y de no haber sido por mis medico hubieras muerto en ese entonces

Bardock quería hablar pero no le salian las palabras, había algo en ese hombre que no se sentía bien, Bardock tenia un muy mal presentimiento

-como veras también salve a tus compañeros –dijo señalando a Fasha –tu fuiste el primer saiyajin de mi colección… y el mas valioso también –dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Bardock

-QUE QUIERES DECIR CON COLECCIÓN?!?!?!?! –exclamo enojado

-que acaso no te lo han dicho? … he pasado los últimos 30 años construyendo mi imperio… con la ayuda de los saiyajin claro esta

-QUE?!?!?! –bardock dijo sorprendido y enojado –despues de servirle a freezer ahora te tienen que servir a ti? – Bardock se enojaba cada vez mas –no te lo voy a perdonar nunca! – al decir esto trato de elevar su ki para formar un ataque pero al hacer eso cayo al suelo revolcándose del dolor

-JAJAJAJA tendras que controlar ese maldito temperamento saiyajin

-que me has hecho? – dijo Bardock todavía revolcándose del dolor

-JAJAJA crees que voy a tener un ejercito de saiyajines sin una medida de seguridad? –Bardock no decía nada solo se agarraba la cabeza para tratar de aplacar el dolor pero sin éxito

-mientras estabas inconsiente hize que te implantaran un chip en la cabeza para controlar tu ki, no solo lo controla como yo quiero sino que hace que desaparezca por completo… nadie puede localizarte si no pueden localizar tu ki…todos los saiyajin bajo mi mando lo tienen… y si se lo intentan sacar el chip explota y los mata instantáneamente JAJAJAJA!!!!

Bardock se horrorizo al oir esto –no es posible – pensó, había luchado hasta casi morir para liberarse de Freezer y ahora estaba siendo esclavisado por alguien igual

-ponlo al tanto de todo Fasha… lo quiero listo mañana para una misión

-si señor –dijo Fasha rápidamente mientras ayudaba a Bardock a levantarse pero el rápido aparto sus manos, al ver esto Lord Beekon solo sonrió con malicia y salió del laboratorio

-Bardock estas bien? –le pregunto Fasha preocupada

-de que misión esta hablando?

-Bardock…

-QUE MISION FASHA!?! –grito enojado mientras se levantaba

-las mismas de siempre –dijo en un tono agridulce –conquistar planetas en su nombre y venderlos al mejor postor

-NO PUEDE SER!!! –dijo Bardock golpeando la pared

-calmate Bardock no arreglas nada comportándote asi

Bardock se volteo para verla y se le hacerco, una vez quedaron cara a cara Bardock acaricio su mejilla y uso su cola para atraerla hacia el enrollándosela en la cintura mientras acariciaba su cabello se inclino para besarla… en ese momento abrieron la puerta de Golpe haciendo que Bardock soltara a Fasha y se separaran antes de poder besarse

-Bardock amigo que gusto me da que hayas despertado!!

-Toma? –pregunto incrédulo

-quien más podría ser?- Bardock y toma se dieron un abrazo de amigos y en ese momento entro Borgos

-que? No te alegras de verme a mi también Bardock?

-jajaja claro que si!

-ten esto es tuyo –dijo Borgos tirándole un bebe, Bardock se quedo con la boca abierta cuando lo vio, el bebe era la viva imagen de el, tenia el pelo negro apuntando a todas las direcciones y ojos negros, la única diferencia era que el niño no tenia la cicatriz que Bardock tenia en su mejilla

-como es posible? –dijo viendo al niño –Kakaroto?

El bebe dejo de llorar y se le quedo viendo a los ojos, los dos se quedaron asi por unos minutos hasta que Fasha se hacerco

-no Bardock este niño es hijo de Kakaroto… es tu nieto

A Bardock le costo unos segundos procesar la información, cuando al fin su cerebro la digerio lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue

-porque esta aquí?! Kakaroto esta aquí también?? Donde esta Radditz?!?!?

-calmate Bardock! –Borgos le grito –tus hijos no están aquí…ambos están muertos

Bardock no pudo esconder su sorpresa y tristeza aunque el bebe que tenia en las manos le traia un poco de paz a su corazón , aunque no lo admitiría nunca

-Lord Beekon quiere que lo entrenes –dijo Toma, Bardock lo pensó por un momento en negarse, pero después de pensarlo bien acepto

-cual es el nombre del mocoso? –pregunto Bardock sosteniendo a Goten debajo de su brazo

-ni idea –dijo Borgos – se nos olvido preguntarle a la perra cual era el nombre antes de matarla

Bardock levanto a Goten y lo vio a los ojos, Goten no hizo nada mas que reírse y hacer sonidos de bebe, por alguna razón Goten se sentía seguro en los brazos de Bardock

-seras un gran guerrero, lo puedo ver en tu rostro

-tambien será muy guapo –dijo Fasha bromeando

-tu nombre será…. Kaden!

-*-*-

_**Yeay otro capitulo!!!**_

_**Que tal? Les gusto?**_

_**Porfavoooooooor comente sus comentarios son la gasolina que necesito para seguir! ^^**_


	3. 6 años despues

_**Aquí va otro capitulo! Yeay!**_

_**Ok para los que se preguntan porque Bardock le puso Kaden a Goten es porque Kaden significa peleador o guerrero y Bardock tiene muchas esperanzas en su nieto que ahora va a criar como su hijo...bueno ya saben DBZ no me pertenece....**_

**Capitulo 3.- 6 años después.**

Lord Beekon se paseaba de un lado a oro, su ceño fruncido sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, uno de sus hombres se hacerco temeroso a el, todos sabian que no habia nada peor en el universo que Lord Beekon enojado.

-Lord Beekon me mando a llamar? –dijo con miedo

-ya regreso Bardock y su equipo?

-no señor no han regresado –dijo temblado de miedo

-DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAN?!?!? –grito enfurecido –en cuanto regresen diganle a Bardock que se presente ante mi

-si señor! –dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de ahí lo mas rapido posible.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la galaxia un grupo de saiyajines estaban comiendo en los restos de lo que solia ser una gran ciudad

-oye Bardock no crees que deberíamos regresar? –dijo Toma mientras mordia un gran pedazo de carne –Lord Beekon debe estar muy molesto

-a mi no me podria importar menos si ese imbecil se molesta o no –dijo Bardock levantándose –ya estoy arto de ser su esclavo

-vamos Bardock llevas 6 años diciendo lo mismo –dijo Fasha levantándose y agarrando su brazo

-esta vez es diferente Fasha... –Bardock se perdio en sus pensamientos y Fsha solo dejo salir un suspiro, Bardock llevaba 6 años diciendo lo mismo pero todos los demas saiyajines ya habian perdido la esperanza, pero Bardock no, el sabia que de alguna forma se librarian de Lord Beekon

-PAPA!! -se oyo un grito a lo lejos sacando a Bardock de sus pensamientos –papa!!! –se escuchaba la voz mas cerca

-que quieres Kaden? –dijo Bardock un poco molesto

-mira lo que encontre! –Goten abrio las manos para que Bardock viera lo que traía, una lagartija verde con manchas azules

-mmmmm comida –dijo Borgos quitándosela de la mano y metiendosela en la boca

-viscoso pero sabroso –dijo relamiéndose los labios

-HEY!!! –grito Goten enojado –esa era mi mascota!! –dijo enseñándole el puño

-tu lo dijiste mocoso ERA jajaja –antes que Borgos se diera cuanta Goten le habia lanzado una esfera de energia a la cara, el ataque no fue muy fuerte pero logro que le sangrara el labio y la nariz

-pequeño demonio! –Borgos se abalanzó contra Goten y le trato de pegar pero Goten era mas rapido que el y se aparto haciendo que Borgos cayera de cara al suelo

-na na na na na no me atrapa –bromeo Goten sacándole la lengua, esto solo hizo que Borgos se enojara mas y saltara sobre Goten pero este se movio rapido haciendo que Borgos golpeara un arbol con su puño

-JAJAJA Borgos eres tan inútil que un mocoso de 7 años pelea mejor que tu –dijo Toma revolcándose de la risa, a Goten se le dibujo una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y se lanzo hacia Borgos pero fue detenido rapidamente por Bardock que lo agarro del pelo

-AY!! Suéltame suéltame!! PAPAAAA –grito Goten tratándose de safar del agarre de Bardock

-YA BASTA! –le grito Bardock –Kaden deja de comportarte como un maldito bebe –Goten se calmo al oir esto –recoge tus cosas que ya nos vamos

-pero papaaaaa –se quejo Goten Bardock solo lo abofeteo haciendo que Goten se mordiera el labio para no llorar

-no te atrevas a protestar Kaden compórtate como un saiyajin

-si señor- contesto Goten, Fasha se acerco a el para ver si el golpe no lo habia lastimado mucho pero Goten solo le aparto las manos y se subio a su nave

-Bardock porque eres tan duro con el? –pregunto un poco indignada

-tiene que aprender a ser un lider Fasha... su lado humano a veces es mas fuerte que su lado saiyajin, no puedo permitir que alguien mas le haga daño por culpa de esa debilidad

-Bardock... –Fasha se acerco a el para besarlo pero Bardock la empujo –aquí no fasha

-hey no se detengan por nosotros –dojo Toma, Bardock solo volteo y le dio una mirada que hubiera matado a cualquier otro del susto pero Toma lo conocia desde que eran niños asi que el era inmune a las miradas y rabietas de Bardock.

-nos vamos ya –fue lo ultimo que dijo Bardock antes de subirse a su nave, los otros 3 saiyajines hicieron lo mismo y se dirijieron de regreso al planeta Kelm.

Cuando las 5 naves aterrizaron un saiyajin se hacerco a la nave de Bardock y espero a que saliera

-general Bardock

-que quieres Nasu?

-Lord Beekon quiere verlo enseguida

-pues tendra que esperar –dijo molesto

-pero General... –el saiyajin estaa obviamente asustado por la respuesta de Bardock

-ya me oiste –dijo Bardock dándose la vuelta y abriendo la nave de Goten quien estaba profundamente dormido, Bardock lo saco y se lo puso sobre un hombro y asi se lo llevo hasta su recamara donde lo acosto, Bardock le quito las botas y la parte de arriba de la armadura (Goten usa una armadura como la de Bardock solo que los colores son al revez) y lo arropo, cuando Bardock se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto se dio cuenta que Lord Beekon estaba en la puerta

-no sabia que ustedes los saiyajin mostraran tales emociones

-que demonios quieres?!

-te di una orden especifica Bardock –dijo acercándose a el –tenian que haber regresado ayer

-conquistar el planeta Kron fue mas difícil de lo que pense- mintió Bardock, Lord Beekon lo miro profundamente a los ojos y después de unos segundos lo golpeo en el estomago tan fuerte que Bardock cayo de rodillas agarrandose el estomago y escupiendo sangre

-no me retes Bardock –al decir esto saco una especie de control remoto de su bolsillo y apreto un boton haciendo que Bardock gritara de dolor agarrandose la cabeza, Bardock se revolco en el suelo hasta que quedo inconsciente, Lord Beekon se guardo el control en el bolsillo con una gran sonrisa sadica mientras veia a Bardock sangrar inconsciente en el suelo

-guardias! –dos saiyajines altos y fornidos entraron al cuarto

-si señor? –dijeron al mismo tiempo

-llevenlo al laboratorio para que lo curen

-si señor! – uno de los guardias arrastro a Bardock y se lo llevo, a todo esto Goten se habia despertado y habia presenciado todo, Lord Beekon se sento en la cama y le acaricio la mejilla

-esto les pasa a los que se portan mal –goten se quedo callada mientras Lord Beekon se acercaba cada vez mas a el

-tu no quieres que tu padre muera verdad? – goten no contesto nada solo nego con la cabeza

-entonces tendras que ser un niño bueno y hacer TODO lo que yo te diga...entendiste?

Goten no decia nada estaba petrificado del miedo que mataran a su padre y miedo a lo que le pudiera suceder a el, Lord Beekon se dio cuenta de esto y aprovechó la oportunidad, Goten no se movia mientras el trazaba con sus dedos la linea del rostro del pequeño y comenzo a desbotonarse la camisa y el pantalón quedando solo en boxers cuando sus pantalones cayeron al suelo por completo se paso la lengua por los dientes con lujuria y se metio a la cama con Goten y comzo a quitarle el pantalón, Goten trato de resistirse pero Lord Beekon lo sujeto con fuerza

-Kaden prometiste hacer TODO lo que te dijera- dijo enfatizando la palabra todo, Goten otra vez se quedo callado pero comenzo a llorar cuando sintio que le estaban besando el cuello

-NO!! No quiero!! –grito Goten queriendo soltarse –NO! PAPA!! PAPA!! –comenzo a gritar pero rapidamente fue silenciado por un puñetazo, Goten quedo casi inconsciente pero eso no detuvo a Lord Beekon que a pesar de los gritos y el llanto abuso de Goten.

Bardock desperto un dia después en el laboratorio –maldito bastardo- penso, Bardock se quizo levantar pero la cabeza le dolia demasiado

-tienes suerte que no te matara – se escucho una voz al fondo

-que quieres decir? –dijo sobandose la cabeza

-Lord Beekon uso casi todo el voltaje del chip, es un milagro que no te explotara la cabeza

-el no me mataria –dijo logrando sentarse –soy muy valioso para el

-si me doy cuenta –dijo sarcásticamente

-puedo irme ya?

-no

-por que no?

-Lord Beekon lo ordeno

-desde cuando te importa eso –la voz no dijo nada

-ves? Dejame ir Table –Table se acerco a Bardock con seriedad

-Bardock tengo que decirte algo

-que pasa? –dijo un poco asustado por el tono de voz de su amigo

-Kaden...Kaden esta aquí tambien

-QUE?!?! –Bardock se levanto de la cama olvidando por completo su dolor

-DONDE ESTA?! QUE LE PASO?!

-calmate Bardock...ahora esta dormido...un soldado lo trajo esta mañana, al parecer tuvo una pelea con otro soldado

-quiero verlo –demando Bardock, Table lo llevo a donde Goten estaba dormido, estaba todo golpeado y tenia moretes en el rostro, Bardock se hacerco y paso sus dedos por el cabello de Goten

-papa? –dijo Goten suavemente abriendo un ojo porque el otro estaba tan golpeado que no lo podia abrir

-estoy aquí Kaden vuelve a dormir –Goten cerro su ojito y se volvio a dormir bajo la protección de Bardock.

-*-*-

_**asi termina otro capitulo tan tan tan.....suspenso**_

_**no olviden comentar! XOXO**_


	4. una esperanza

_**Ok aquí va otro capítulo! Para que entiendan un poco mejor han pasado 6 años desde el ultimo capitulo ósea que Goten lleva 12 años viviendo con Bardock y 6 años siendo "usado" por Lord Beekon (lo odio)…bueno aquí les va el capitulo 4**_

_**Ah si!! DBZ y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen….**_

**Capitulo 4.- una esperanza **

_Estaba oscuro muy oscuro, Bardock no podía ver nada pero sentía varios ki muy poderosos, más poderosos de lo que se habría imaginado alguna vez, no era Lord Beekon, mucho menos Freezer pero sentía tan familiar ese ki, Bardock camino hacia el ki pero se tropezó, el no poder ver nada le hacia las cosas difíciles –estoy ciego?-se pregunto, de repente apareció una luz brillante más brillante que el sol –definitivamente no estoy ciego- pensó el guerrero…. El ki que había sentido antes estaba cada vez más cerca, podía sentirlo….pero no podía verlo, se tropezó otra vez –maldita sea!-grito, su voz hizo eco –que extraño-se dijo a sí mismo –donde diablos estoy?- se levanto y trato de caminar pero no podía cada paso sentía que tropezaba, -ese olor- olor a cobre…no, no era cobre era sangre, la luz volvió a brillar y se escucho un grito_

_-kamehameha!!!!- se escucho a lo lejos_

_-final flash!_

_-makankosapo!_

_3 Voces, no 5 voces se escucharon y después una risa maniática –esa risa, la conozco- pensó Bardock, el cielo aclaro y pudo ver a su alrededor, una ciudad en ruinas, cuerpos por todos lados, sangre… -no fue una buena muerte- le dijo a nadie, entonces los vio, 6 guerreros luchando 5 contra 1 ,quiso acercarse para ver quiénes eran pero la oscuridad cayó de nuevo_

-Bardock despierta!!! –grito Table sacudiendo al guerrero –BARDOCK!!!! –dijo mas fuerte

-qué demonios paso? –dijo Bardock incorporándose

-por un momento me preocupaste Bardock –dijo Table ayudando a su amigo a levantarse

-que paso? –pregunto confundido

-estábamos entrenando y de repente caíste al suelo, yo ni siquiera te había golpeado

-creo que tuve otra visión –dijo mas para sí mismo que para Table

-de que hablas? –pregunto Table

-olvídalo…. Donde está Kaden?

-Lord Beekon lo mando a llamar

Bardock se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación, después de su visión había quedado bastante cansando y necesitaba descansar, en el camino se encontró con Toma

-Bardock! Ya supiste la buena noticia?

-de que se trata Toma no estoy de humor para juegos- dijo muy serio

-bueno…Lord Beekon me dio mi propio escuadrón –dijo con orgullo

-que bien Toma! Será extraño no tenerte con nosotros

-bueno…veras…la verdad es que…

-habla de una vez con un demonio!!! –grito Bardock enojado

-Lord Beekon me dio TU escuadrón

-QUE?!?!

-tú y Kaden están por su cuenta ahora

Bardock solo se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino hasta su recamara, no quería ver a nadie en ese momento, se sentía traicionado, el había estado con Toma, Fasha y Borgos desde que estaban bajo el mandato de Freezer y el Rey Vegeta.

-maldita sea con Lord Beekon! –dijo golpeando la pared en eso un joven como de 13 años entro a la recamara, usaba una armadura roja con pantalón negro y calentadores verdes en las piernas y en los brazos, su cabello y sus ojos eran negros y tenía su cola enrollada en la cintura, era la viva imagen de Bardock, inclusive en la mirada dura con la que podía hacer temblar a cualquier ser más débil.

-supongo que ya te enteraste? –dijo con una sonrisa retorcida

Bardock no dijo nada solo lo observo de pies a cabeza, después de hacer eso se cruzo de brazos

-dónde estabas Kaden? –pregunto serio

Goten se puso nervioso por un momento y tubo un mini ataque de nervios pero después repuso la compostura y se cruzo de brazos imitando a Bardock

-estaba con Table –dijo serio

Bardock sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de dejarle ir un puñetazo en el estomago

-porque me mientes?! –demando

Goten cayó al suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento, Bardock lo agarro del pelo y lo levanto para que quedara a su nivel

-te hice una pregunta –le dijo con veneno en cada palabra, si había algo que Bardock odiaba (además de Freezer y Lord Beekon por supuesto) era que le mintieran a la cara

-pa-pa –alcanzo a decir antes que Bardock lo estampara contra la pared

-que hacías con Lord Beekon?- pregunto todavía sosteniéndolo, los ojos de Goten se agrandaron de la sorpresa y comenzó a temblar bajo el agarre de su padre, Bardock se confundió un poco por la reacción de su hijo y lo soltó, Goten cayó al suelo todavía temblando y abrazo sus piernas enterrando su rostro en sus rodillas, Bardock había quedado petrificado no sabía qué hacer, pero no resistía ver a su hijo en esa posición, haciendo de lado su orgullo se acerco a él y le puso una mano en el hombro

-Kaden… Kaden que te sucede?

Goten no decía nada solo se mecía para adelante y para atrás, Bardock no sabia y que hacer y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

-te ha lastimado ese imbécil?! Dime que te ha hecho?! –dijo enojado pero a la vez reconfortándolo

-yo…yo no quería…pero…te iba a matar! –Goten comenzó a llorar abrazando a su padre, Bardock no sabía de que estaba hablando pero tenía una idea

-ese maldito!!! Lo voy a matar!! –dijo Bardock separándose de goten

-NO!!! –goten se aferro a él con todas sus fuerzas –no puedes!! Te va a matar!!!-dijo llorando

-no puedo permitir que se salga con la suya!! –Bardock cada vez se enojaba más y más

-por favor papa!!!! –Goten no lo soltaba –si él te mata me voy a quedar solo!! No vas a arreglar nada!!!

Bardock se paró en seco –es verdad-dijo solemnemente, Bardock abrazo a su hijo otra vez mientras Goten lloraba con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho de su padre

-te lo juro Kaden esto no se quedara así, Lord Beekon pagara por esto.

Pasaron unas semanas y Bardock no perdía de vista a Goten, entrenaba con él, comía con él y muchas veces pasaba la noche en vela cuidando su sueño, no se perdonaría si algo malo le pasara a su "hijo"

-que ironía- pensó Bardock, -nunca cuide de mis hijos…ahora cuido a mi nieto- Bardock veía a goten con tristeza –lamento que te hayan arrebatado de lo que pudo ser una buena vida para estar aquí-Bardock no podía pensar en lo que le había sido arrebatado a su nieto, no, ahora es su hijo –te lo juro por lo más sagrado Kaden…. Lord Beekon pagara –y con ese pensamiento Bardock se quedo dormido.

_Todo estaba oscuro, sin embargo había algo familiar, Bardock no sabía que era pero podía sentirlo, de repente la escena cambio y pudo verse a el mismo y a Table en otro planeta, estaban hablando con unos hombres verdes, todos se veían casi igual pero lo que más le asombro fue ver a Kaden cargando dos esferas gigantes, venía hablando con otro hombre verde quien traía otras dos, Bardock se acercó a Kaden y trato de tocarlo pero su mano lo atravesó en ese momento la escena cambio y ahora estaban en un lugar más abierto y habían 7 de las mismas esferas y todas brillaban de repente un enorme ser que parecía dragón emergió de ellas haciendo que el cielo se oscureciera _

_**-cuales son sus deseos les puedo conceder 3**_

_Todo se oscureció y Bardock despertó al lado de Kaden donde se había quedado dormido_

-que significa esto? –se pregunto y se volvió a dormir.

-entonces ese dragón/monstro concede 3 deseos?- pregunto Table mientras arreglaba una de las camas del laboratorio

-no me crees? –dijo un poco indignado

-no es eso…. Es solo que….

-habla de una vez maldita sea! –grito enojado

-que impaciente eres!!!-le grito Table de regreso –no es que no te crea Bardock pero es poco probable que eso suceda

-no veo porque no

-en primer lugar YO nunca salgo del complejo y mucho menos ir a otro planeta

-eso se puede arreglar- dijo Bardock con tono engreído

-no! No se puede! Lord Beekon nunca me deja salir y lo sabes!!

-Table yo sé que es difícil de creer… yo no lo creería tampoco…pero si lo de Freezer resulto cierto esto también! –dijo Bardock con los ojos llenos de esperanza, Table se quedo callado por un momento, nunca había visto a su amigo así, y ya llevaba de conocerlo 13 años

-odio bajarte de tu nube Bardock pero ni siquiera sabes que planeta era

-para eso estas tu querido amigo

-yo? –dijo incrédulo

-claro! Te puedo describir como eran esas creaturas verdes y tu haces tu magia con la computadora y me dices que planeta es

Table lo pensó por algunos segundos pero viendo lo determinado que estaba Bardock sabía que no serviría de nada negarse

-está bien! Lo hare

-bien-dijo Bardock con una sonrisa en su rostro que no era muy típica de el

Después de un mes Table logro descifrar que planeta había visto Bardock en su sueño, escondió la información en un papel y se la guardo en la armadura, después de revisar que no quedara nada en la computadora acerca del lugar se dirigió a donde Bardock y Kaden estaban

-prepara tus maletas amigo –dijo Table sentándose en la mesa donde padre e hijo estaban comiendo

-qwe qwiwes dwecwir? –dijo Goten con la boca llena

-encontraste el lugar?-pregunto Bardock mientras golpeaba a Goten en la cabeza

-si –Goten se estaba ahogando con un pedazo de comida pero ni Bardock ni Table le ponían atención

-entonces?

-el planeta se llama nuevo namekusein –dijo Table dándole un vaso de agua a Goten

-entonces si era verdad- dijo Bardock levantándose de la mesa –nos iremos lo más pronto posible

-a donde? –pregunto Goten reincorporándose luego de que casi muere ahogado

-a un paso más cerca de nuestra libertad…y de la muerte de Lord Beekon –dijo con tono sombrío


	5. un gran poder

_**DBZ no me pertenece, créanme lo he intentado pero no me lo quien regalar ^^**_

**Capitulo.5 un gran poder**

Bardock se despertó muy temprano, el sol todavía no salía y la mayoría de los saiyajines estaban dormidos, Bardock cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de entrenamientos, puso la gravedad a 200 y comenzó a entrenar.

Goten estaba plácidamente dormido cuando sintió que abrieron la puerta de golpe, siendo un guerrero saiyajin lo primero que hizo fue saltar de la cama listo para atacar, Goten espero por varios segundos para ver quien había entrado a su habitación, por un momento había pensado que había sido Bardock, pero el saiyajin ya hubiera dicho algo para dejar saber a Goten que era el, Goten se quedo callado esperando en la oscuridad cuando sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza

-ahhhhhh!! –grito Goten sosteniendo su cabeza

-no grites! –dijo una voz tapándole la boca a Goten –has sido un niño muy malo Kaden…. Ahora vas a pagar – Lord Beekon agarro a Goten del pelo y lo comenzó a arrastrar por el cuarto hasta que salieron, Lord Beekon lo siguió arrastrando hasta que llego a su recamara, Goten quería gritar y defenderse pero sabía que no podía, Lord Beekon tiro a Goten adentro de su recamara y cerró la puerta para que nadie escuchara los gritos del joven saiyajin.

Bardock termino de entrenar y se dirigió al laboratorio para planear su viaje a namekusein con su amigo Table, Bardock y Table se habían conocido hace 12 años, Table estaba a cargo del laboratorio cuando Bardock despertó, el fue quien lo puso al tanto de todo lo que había pasado en el tiempo que el había dormido, le había tomado un poco de tiempo a Bardock darse cuenta que estaba hablando con el príncipe de los saiyajin, Table no le daba importancia al título y le había contado como su padre lo había mandado lejos cuando se dio cuenta que su nivel de pelea era tan bajo como el de un saiyajin de tercera clase, desde entonces Bardock y Table se habían hecho buenos amigos.

-en cuanto tiempo crees que nos podamos ir? –dijo Bardock acostándose en una de las camas

-no es tan fácil! –dijo un poco molesto –creo poder conseguir una nave lo suficientemente grande para que quepamos los tres pero….

-pero que? –dijo Bardock levantándose un poco molesto

-como podemos salir de aquí sin el permiso de Lord Beekon?…aun si nos escapamos nos puede rastrear!.... es muy arriesgado

-riego y peligro son mis nombres –dijo con tono engreído –te preocupas demasiado… para cuando nos encuentre ya le habremos pedido los deseos al dragon

Table se quedo pensativo por unos momentos, Bardock estaba tan seguro que esto funcionaria asi que el joven príncipe no tuvo mas opción que asentir

-esta bien Bardock! Alistare la nave lo mas pronto posible, en un par de días nos podremos ir

-asi se habla! – Bardock le dio un golpe en la espalda que hizo que Table se cayera

-controla tu fuerza idiota!! –grito enojado

-oye no es mi culpa que seas tan débil –contesto Bardock con tono de burla

Table no le dijo nada solo le dio una mirada mortal como las de su hermano mayor, y se levanto para seguir trabajando, Bardock se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su habitación, cuando llego se paro en seco, podía sentir que algo andaba mal, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y todas las luces estaban apagadas, Bardock entro rápidamente y comenzó a buscar a su hijo

-Kaden?! Kaden estás aquí?!?! KADEN!! –Bardock se desespero por un momento hasta que sintió sus venas hervir de lo enojado que estaba –pagaras por esto maldito!!! –Bardock salió rápidamente de su cuarto y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la recamara de Lord Beekon cuando al fin llego la puerta estaba cerrada, Bardock le dio una patada tan fuerte que la puerta se deshizo bajo su pie, son una gran determinación entro al cuarto cuando lo hizo todo su mundo se vino abajo, Bardock hubiera deseado no haber entrado nunca, Goten estaba arrodillado viendo hacia el suelo, debajo de el había un charco de sangre lagrimas y otros fluidos, Goten estaba llorando y estaba todo golpeado cuando Bardock levanto la vista de su hijo vio a Lord Beekon con una gran sonrisa en su rostro poniéndose su ropa

-creo que has venido un poco tarde Bardock….

-eres un maldito! –Bardock sentía que sus venas iban a estallar nunca en su vida había sentido tanta furia

-que vas a hacer al respecto Bardock? –dijo burlándose, Bardock sintió que su ira se apoderaba de él, sin darse cuenta comenzó a elevar su ki, no sentía dolor no sentía nada solo la ira que lo consumía, Lord Beekon comenzó a reírse como maniático creyendo que Bardock se mataría al elevar tanto su Ki pero pronto dejo de reírse al sentir el enorme poder que emanaba el guerrero, Bardock dejo salir un grito de guerra y pronto su cabello se paro en una sola dirección y cambio de color su cabello antes negro ahora era rubio y sus ojos se tornaron verde azulados .

-pero..pero que significa esto? –Lord Beekon dijo asustado

-eres un maldito!! NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE!!! – Bardock cargo todo su ki en una esfera y la lanzo en dirección a donde estaba Lord Beekon

-no puede ser! –Lord Beekon aumento su ki y trato de para la esfera de energía pero no pudo y lo golpeo de frente haciendo que atravesara varios muros, Lord Beekon estaba mal herido pero no estaba acabado, rápidamente elevo su ki y volo hasta donde estaba Bardock dándole una patada en el estomago, Bardock escupió sangre y saliva pero se repuso rápido y lo golpeo en la quijada Lord Beekon agarro a Bardock del pie y lo tiro hacia un muro que se vino abajo con el impacto, Bardock salió de los restos de la pared y ataco a Lord beekon de frente dándole un puñetazo en el estomago seguido por una patada a la cabeza luego se tele transportó atrás de el y le dio una patada en la espalda haciendo que volara varios metros lejos de el destruyendo otra pared

-no vivirás para lamentar este error Bardock!!!

Bardock no dijo nada, solo le lanzo otro ataque a Lord Beekon, era bastante obvio que Bardock estaba ganando esta batalla, varios saiyajines se habían reunido para ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo y se habían sorprendido al ver que Bardock se había convertido en el legendario súper saiyajin

-que está sucediendo Kaden? –Fasha corrió hacia Goten que estaba en el suelo temblando, Goten no respondía solo observaba la pelea asombrado con el poder de su padre.

-ya tuviste suficiente basura?? –Grito Bardock mientras le daba una serie de golpes a su oponente

-jamás me dejare vencer por un mono de tercera clase como tu! –Lord Beekon a duras penas logro sacar un control remoto de su bolsillo, Fasha, Table y Goten se horrorizaron al ver el aparato, ellos sabían muy bien que con ese control Lord Beekon podía matar a Bardock sin ni siquiera tocarlo

-Bardock destruye el control!!! –grito Table, Bardock lo volteo a ver y luego a Lord Beekon, Bardock reunió toda su energía en una esfera y cuando se disponía a lanzársela Lord Beekon apretó el botón, Bardock inmediatamente solto la esfera que casi le cae a sus amigos y se agarro la cabeza, el dolor era insoportable haciendo que Bardock regresara a su forma normal y cayera al suelo revolcándose de dolor, Lord Beekon se acerco a el riéndose con satisfacción al ver al guerrero en el suelo, Bardock se revolcaba de dolor mientras sangre salía de sus ojos, nariz y boca, Goten corrió a su lado pero Table lo agarro del brazo.

-sueltame suéltame!!! –Goten se trato de zafar pero no podía, estaba muy débil por los golpes que había recibido de Lord Beekon

-Kaden si te acercas a el Lord Beekon te va a matar!

-NO!!! Esto es mi culpa!!! –Goten estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero no las iba a dejar caer, no enfrente de los otros saiyajines

Lord Beekon se paro frente a Bardock quien todavía se revolcaba del dolor y apretó un botón de su control remoto –es una lástima Bardock, pero no te preocupes yo cuidare de tu hijo

-NO!!- fue lo último que dijo Bardock antes de dejar salir un grito desgarrador, Lord Beekon solo se rió de él y le dio una patada en el estomago pero Bardock no se movió ni se quejo del dolor

-NOOOO!!!!! –grito Goten logrando soltarse de Table y corrió hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de su padre, Goten lo movió para tratar de despertarlo pero Bardock no respondía, Goten dejo salir todas las lagrimas que se había guardado y no le importo que los demás saiyajines estuvieran ahí, Goten lloro por su padre

-papaaa!!! No te mueras no me dejes solo!!!! –ningun saiyajin dijo nada solo bajaron la cabeza y vieron al suelo, Bardock era un gran guerrero y todos lo sabían , también el era el único que nunca había perdido la esperanza de ser libres algún dia

-lárguense todos de aquí! –Grito Lord Beekon –Table llévate el cuerpo de Bardock- Table asintió y corrió al lado de su amigo, Bardock era más grande que Table y él no quería arrastrarlo hasta el laboratorio seria degradante para Bardock pero tampoco podía desobedecer a Lord Beekon

-señor con todo respeto….yo no lo puedo llevar….

-NO TE ATREVAS A DESOBEDECERME TABLE!!! –grito Lord Beekon

-yo te ayudare –dijo Goten limpiándose las lagrimas

-claro que no! Tu harás lo que yo te diga! –contesto enojado

-mi padre está muerto!!! Usted lo mato!!! Lo único que pido es que me deje llevarlo!!!! –grito Goten mientras lagrimas frescas caían de sus ojos , Lord Beekon se apiado de el y lo dejo que se lo llevara junto con Table

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio Goten abrazo a su padre una vez mas mientras lloraba desconsolado, Table le puso una mano en el hombro para consolarlo pero Goten no dejaba de llorar, al cabo de unos minutos Goten se quedo dormido todavía abrazando el cuerpo de su padre Table lo agarro y lo acostó en una de las camas y envolvió el cuerpo de Bardock con una sabana y lo metió en una cámara para congelarlo

-si lo que dijiste era cierto amigo usaremos esas esferas para desear que vuelvas a la vida –Table cubrió la cámara en la que Bardock estaba para que nadie la viera e incinero el cuerpo de otro saiyajin que había muerto ese mismo día para que pensaran que había sido el de Bardock.

-*-*-

_**Que tristeza Bardock murio!**_

_**Otra nota rápida: los saiyajines que viven en el planeta Kelm son rezagados que sobrevivieron a la destrucción del planeta Vegeta, asi que ellos no saben que Goku y compañía se pueden convertir en super saiyajin 1,2 y 3.,…. Asi que para ellos todavía es una transformación legendaria.**_

_**Bueno gracias por sus comentarios y siéntanse libres de dejar mas ^^**_


	6. un enemigo poderoso

_**Otro dia otro capitulo ^^**_

_**Creo que este me salió un poco más corto que los anteriores pero no importa**_

_**Ya saben DBZ no me pertenece…tengo que hacer esto en todos los capítulos? Bueno ya saben lo que dicen "es mejor prevenir que lamentar" bueno los dejo con este nuevo capítulo.**_

**Capitulo 6.-un enemigo poderoso**

Han pasado 6 meses desde la muerte de Bardock, Table no le quería fallar a su mejor amigo asi que el todavía estaba planeando para ir a namekusein, solo que sin su amigo las cosas se le dificultaban mas a Table.

Goten entro al laboratorio, desde la muerte de Bardock Goten no hablaba con nadie más que con Table, casi ni comía (lo cual es raro en un saiyajin mas que todo en un hijo de goku) solo entrenaba y dormía, tampoco había salido a ninguna misión ya que no tenia escuadrón… lo que le dio a Table una idea

-Kaden no te ves muy bien …has comido algo

-no tengo hambre –dijo desganado

-tienes que comer!!! –le contesto enojado

-no me digas que hacer Table!!!! –grito Goten enojado

-Kaden…. No hagas esto…crees que a Bardock le gustaría verte así?

-el esta muerto

-no hables asi! Vas a permitir que su muerte haya sido en vano!!?!! –Table agarro a Goten por el cuello de la armadura y lo sacudió, Goten no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada

-el estaba dispuesto a morir para que tu vivieras….. y así se lo agradeces?! Te estás matando poco a poco

Goten comenzó a llorar y Table lo abrazo

-si me prometes no decirle a nadie te dire un secreto –dijo Table, goten se limpio las lagrimas y miro a Table a los ojos

-no le dire a nadie

-hay una forma de revivir a tu padre pero necesito tu ayuda –los Ojos de Goten se hicieron del tamaño de platos y brillaban de esperanza

-hare lo que sea! –dijo sonriendo

-necesito que le digas a Lord Beekon que quieres que yo sea tu nuevo compañero para las misiones

Goten se congelo y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, Table sabia muy bien por que lo hacia pero también esta era la única oportunidad que tenían para salir del complejo y llevar a cabo sus planes

-Kaden yo se que pido demasiado pero….. es la única forma

Goten respiro prufundo y asintió con la cabeza

-esta bien Table…. Lo intentare

Table se alegro al oír esto aunque se sentía culpable por lo que le había pedido a Goten

-Kaden…. Te lo juro…. Lord Beekon va a pagar por todo lo que te ha hecho

-morirá en mis manos –dijo Goten serio, viéndose amenazador, Table se sorprendió por un momento pero después de todo Kaden había cambiado tanto en los últimos años, ya no era el niño despreocupado que solía ser, se había convertido en un guerrero frio, calculador y a veces cruel con sus enemigos

-ve a comer algo Kaden, necesito que estés fuerte si queremos que nuestros planes funcionen

-no me has dicho cual es el plan Table

-te lo diré a su debido tiempo.

Lord Beekon estaba en el gran salón sentado en su trono cuando Goten se acerco a el, los demás saiyajines que estaban ahí le dieron una mirada molesta, pero a el no le importo y se acerco al trono y se arrodillo ante el

-Lord Beekon necesito pedirle un favor

-que quieres? –dijo con una sonrisa retorcida

-ahora que mi padre no está quiero que Table sea mi compañero para las misiones

-Table?! Pero el nunca ha salido a una misión

-mi padre lo entreno! Es muy bueno peleando demasiado bueno como para mantenerlo encerrado…

Lord Beekon lo pensó por un momento hasta que levanto su mano para que Goten se levantara y le mociono que se acercara

-te daré lo que quieras Kaden…. Pero me tienes que dar algo en regreso

Goten se trago el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta y bajo la mirada

-lo que usted diga señor –dijo tan suave que apenas se escucho

-muy bien Table será tu nuevo compañero

-gracias señor –Goten le hizo una reverencia y se fue al laboratorio

-ya esta Table ahora eres mi nuevo compañero!

-espero que no te haya causado ningún problema

-no te preocupes…. El resultado es lo que importa no como se llega a el –dijo con un tono de tristeza

Goten regreso a su habitación para descansar, mañana saldría a su primera misión con Table, Goten tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba triste por haber perdido a su padre pero por lo que Table le había dicho también estaba feliz de poder recuperarlo, aunque no quería poner todas sus esperanzas en eso no quería decepcionarse después si el plan no resultaba.

Goten al fin se estaba quedando dormido cuando sintió que abrían la puerta –por favor que no sea el –penso, cuando sintió que habían encendido la luz se le hizo bastante claro quién era

-Kaden –se oyó la voz grave con tono seductor

-no – dijo Goten tan suave que Lord Beekon no le escucho

-estoy aquí para que pagues tu deuda- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a él, Goten se mordió el labio inferior para no llorar

-arrodíllate –demando, Goten hizo caso y se arrodillo frente a su agresor, Lord Beekon sonrió de satisfacción al verlo arrodillado y se comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón

-abre la boca –le dijo serio, Goten abrió la boca y cerró los ojos dejando una lagrima correr por su mejilla.

A la mañana siguiente Goten aun no se había levantado y en 10 minutos tenía que estar en su nave para dirigirse al planeta asignado, Table no quería llegar tarde a su primera misión así que decidió ir a despertar a Goten, cuando entro vio que Goten estaba plácidamente dormido una parte de él no quería despertarlo pero otra le dijo que no tenía otra opción

-kaden –Table lo comenzó a mover pero Goten no se despertaba –Kadeeen –lo movía mas fuerte pero Goten solo dijo algo incoherente y siguió durmiendo

-KADEN!!! –le grito al oído haciendo que Goten se levantara de un solo golpeando a Table en la cabeza

-OUCH!!! –grito Table agarrándose la nariz –idiota creo que me rompiste la nariz!!!

-JAJAJAJAJA!!!! –Goten se revolcaba de la risa

-no es gracioso! –Table lo golpeo en el hombro tan fuerte que Goten se cayó de la cama todavía riéndose

-ya vamos tarde vístete! –Table salió del cuarto muy enojado

Goten se vistió rápido, se puso la armadura que era exactamente igual a la de su padre hasta en los colores y se puso en la cabeza la banda roja que Bardock usaba, en el camino a la nave Table y Goten se encontraron con Toma y Borgos

-pero mira que tenemos aquí Toma –dijo Borgos en tono de burla

-déjenme en paz –dijo Goten enojado

-que pasa enano ahora que no esta tu papi para protegerte.. –Borgos no termino lo que estaba diciendo porque fue interrumpido por una patada de Goten en su cabeza

-no te atrevas a hablar de mi padre!!! –dijo elevando su ki lo suficiente para hacerle daño pero no tan alto como para activar el chip de su cabeza

-Kaden cálmate –dijo Table tratando de calmarlo

-no!!! Ustedes son unos traidores!! Mi padre confiaba en ustedes y los quería como hermanos y como le pagaron? Lo dejaron fuera!!!

-mira niño no te metas con nosotros –dijo Toma amenazándolo con el puño

-ustedes no me pueden hacer daño –dijo con tono engreído

-porque no mocoso? Solo porque eres la perra de Lord Beekon? –Goten le lanzo una esfera de energía en la cara a Borgos y le dio una patada en el pecho haciendo que Borgos cayera al suelo agarrándose la cara, Goten no perdió tiempo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara y otro en el estomago, borgos trato de levantarse para defenderse pero goten se lo impedía

-nunca vuelvas a decir eso –dijo en un tono bajo pero peligroso, Goten agarro a Borgos del pelo y estrello su cara contra el suelo Borgos inmediatamente perdió el conocimiento

-vámonos Table –Goten se limpio la sangre que le había caído de su contrincante y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su nave, Toma se quedo sorprendido del poder que tenia Goten, aun con el chip era bastante poderoso, un enemigo muy peligroso.


	7. Table interrumpido

_**Aquí les va otro capitulo! **_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios espero que este capitulo tambien les guste ^^**_

_**DBZ no es mio…ni nunca lo será (una lagrima)**_

**Capitulo 7.- Table interrumpido**

Table y Goten se subieron a la nave y despegaron rumbo a su nueva misión, en el camino Table le explico a Goten todo acerca del sueño de Bardock y de las esferas de namekusein y de cómo concedían cualquier deseo

-entonces la idea es que purgamos el planeta rápido y después nos vamos a namekusein a pedir los deseos –termino de explicar Table

-que bien!- exclamo Goten –podremos revivir a mi papa y quitarnos estas cosas de la cabeza

-ese es el plan!

-no puedo esperar!! Ya vamos a llegar a ese estúpido planeta?!?! – dijo viendo por la ventana

-vamos a llegar en 4 meses

-pensé que nos tardaríamos mas –dijo aliviado

-le hice unos pequeños arreglos a la nave –Dijo Table con una sonrisa traviesa –es la más rápida de todas la naves…pero nadie lo sabe, solo tú y yo

-qué bien! –dijo Goten emocionado –oye Table…cuando lleguemos a namekusein… como vamos a saber dónde encontrar las esferas?

-dame un poco de crédito Kaden… no por nada soy el saiyajin mas inteligente –dijo con un tono engreído –veras con la información que reuní de las esferas logre crear un aparato que nos ayudara a encontrarlas…algo así como un radar..

Goten solo asentía con la cabeza pero en realidad no le estaba entendiendo, Table solo suspiro de la frustración y le enseño el radar que había construido con uno de los scouters

-es esto –dijo enseñándoselo, goten lo agarro y lo comenzó a inspeccionar –es solo un scouter Table yo tengo uno igual

-si es un scouter pero cuando lleguemos a namekusein nos va a ayudar a encontrar la esferas

-ok

Los cuatro meses pasaron bastante rápido y estaban a horas de su planeta destino

-ya vamos a llegar! –grito Goten despertando a Table, Goten estaba emocionado, esta era la primera misión a la que iba con Table y después de todo lo que había pasado estaba deseoso de pelear con alguien

-espero que hayan seres fuertes en este planeta! –dijo emocionado, Table solo se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo Goten se molesto un poco y comenzó a sacudirlo violentamente

-Tableeeee! Levántate!!!No seas aguafiestas!

-YA! –Grito Table enojado –no te puedes estar en paz por un solo minuto?! –Table se levanto de su cama y comenzó a ponerse su armadura, Goten estaba emocionado tenía tantas ganas de pelear con un adversario digno

_Preparándose para aterrizar en 10 minutos_

-Table es tu primera misión!! No estás emocionado?

-la verdad….no –mintió Table, aunque él era el más calmado de todos no podía negar su sangre saiyajin y su deseo por pelear.

-ya llegamos!!! –Grito Goten dando un salto de felicidad, Table lo vio extraño su comportamiento era como una montaña rusa, Table nunca sabia que esperar de el joven saiyajin; Table y Goten se pusieron sus scouters y se prepararon para salir de la nave, inmediatamente se lo puso el scouter de table comenzó a pitar

-que demonios? –dijo Table en voz alta, Goten lo volteo a ver extrañado

-que pasa?

-mi scouter esta pitando

-gracias por la información capitán obvio –dijo Goten molesto

-lo diseñe para encontrar las esferas! …. A menos que…

-este arruinado?

-esa seria una opción…. Pero también podrían estar en este planeta

-en serio? –dijo Goten mas emocionado de lo que estaba

-voy a revisar el radar…tu puedes salir a explorar el lugar

-si! –goten salió disparado hacia afuera, era un planeta muy bonito en la opinión de goten el cielo era azul y estaba lleno de arboles verdes, el aire se sentía limpio y no era tan caliente ni tan helado, era perfecto

-que lastima –pensó goten –Lord Beekon de seguro que arruina este planeta

Table se sentó en el suelo de la nave y comenzó a inspeccionar su "radar" –algo debe andar mal –pensó, pero mientras más lo inspeccionaba más seguro estaba de que no era una falla y que en este planeta habían de las esferas raras de las que Bardock había hablado

-quizás si sigo la señal me encuentre una –dijo en voz alta, Table salió volando en dirección a donde su radar apuntaba olvidándose del joven saiyajin que había llegado con el.

-Mi scouter está mal- dijo Goten en voz alta mientras jugaba con los botones –las lecturas están mal, no hay forma de que hayan tantas personas con un nivel de pelea tan alto –Goten se volvió a poner el scouter solo para encontrar el mismo problema, su scouter leía al menos 5 niveles de pelea bastante altos y todos estaban reunidos en un solo lugar.

-la encontré! –grito Table de felicidad, su presentimiento había sido correcto y al seguir su radar ya había encontrado la primera esfera –que raro según Bardock eran más grandes –dijo inspeccionándola detenidamente –esta tiene 5 estrellas… me pregunto cuánto tiempo me tomara encontrar las demás?

Goten aterrizo en una ciudad, estaba llena de gente que al ver a Goten detuvieron todo lo que hacían para verlo asombrados

-mami ese niño estaba volando? –una niña de pelo rojo le pregunto a su mama quien inmediatamente la cargo y salió corriendo, Goten sonrió al ver esto, le encantaba ver como seres más débiles le temían, Goten no dijo nada mas solo levanto su mano y comenzó a lanzar pequeñas esferas de energía, la gente corrían para salvarse y los edificios se caían a su alrededor, Goten solo se rio de todos ellos y se fue volando para otro lado.

-dos mas y termino! –exclamo Table mientras salía de una cueva en donde había encontrado otra esfera, le había tomado un total de 3 horas encontrar 5 esferas, Table estaba feliz dos esferas mas y podrían pedir sus deseos, podría pedir que le quitaran el chip y revivir a Bardock

-Bardock –pensó con melancolía ,de repente se acordó –KADEN!

Goten había aterrizado en otra ciudad y había hecho lo mismo que en la anterior, ya llevaba 4 ciudades destruidas, de repente algo capto su atención a pocos metros de el estaba un hombre verde con un traje de pelea morado y un turbante y capa blancas, tenia los brazos cruzados mientras flotaba en el cielo viéndolo con disgusto, Goten le estaba dando la espalda al hombre pero podía sentir su desprecio goten sonrió y chequeo su scouter para ver el nivel de pelea de su contrincante

-quien eres y que haces aquí? –demando el hombre verde

-por que habría de darte alguna explicación? –Goten se volteo lentamente hasta que quedaron cara a cara, goten observo como la cara del hombre cambio por completo cuando lo vio, el hombre estaba claramente sorprendido de verlo

-quien demonios eres? Y porque te pareces tanto a goku? –grito una vez mas

-no se quien es ese Goku del que estas hablando …pero si es pelea lo que buscas…. –Goten comenzó a elevar su ki –pelea has encontrado –concluyo.

Table al fin había encontrado las 7 esferas y las había puesto todas juntas a un lado de la nave

-como hago para activarlas –se pregunto –vamos Table piensa- Table pensó por varios minutos hasta que recordó lo que había leído cuando estaba buscando información sobre las esferas

-una contraseña! –dijo en voz alta –cual era?…piensa Table! –Table se paseo de un lado a otro por varios minutos pensando cual era la contraseña hasta que al fin la recordó

-despierta gran dragón y concédeme mis deseos! –Grito Table después de unos segundos las esferas comenzaron a brillar y el cielo se puso negro, de repente un gran dragón verde apareció en el cielo

**-cuáles son sus deseos? Puedo concederles 2 –**dijo el dragón

-dos? Pensé que eran tres…. Bueno… deseo que remuevas el chip que tienen todos los saiyajines en la cabeza

Shenlong lo pensó por un momento hasta que su voz volvió a rugir

**-ya cumplí el deseo cuál es su segundo deseo?**

Table abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpido por una esfera de energía que cayó cerca de el

-qué demonios? –dijo en voz alta

-quien eres tú y porque llamaste al dragón? –un muchacho más o menos de la misma edad de Kaden pregunto, era un joven de estatura media con cabello color lavanda y ojos azules, llevaba puesto un pantalón café y una camisa azul que decía capsule corp. En el pecho, lo que más sorprendió a Table fueron sus ojos , esa mirada le parecía familiar.

-esto no es asunto tuyo! –grito Table, el joven solo se quedo parado lanzándole una mirada mortal hasta que alguien más llego a su lado

-que sucede Trunks? –Trunks señalo a Table sin quitarle los ojos de encima –el llamo al dragón gohan… ya pidió el primer deseo pero no se que pidió

-quien eres y que quieres!? –grito Gohan, table estaba perdiendo la paciencia, porque no lo dejaban pedir sus deseos en paz? No es como si el los estuviera molestando

**-cuál es su segundo deseo? –**dijo Shenlong claramente irritado por la demora

-deseo.. –Table comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpido otra vez por Trunks quien le lanzo otra esfera de energia, gohan voló cerca del dragón y le dijo

-ya no tenemos ningún otro deseo shenlong puedes volver a dormir

**-como quieran –** al decir esto shenlong desapareció y las esferas se elevaron al cielo y se dispersaron

-NO!!!! Porque hicieron eso? Quienes se creen que son para impedirme pedir mi deseo?! –grito Table, nunca antes había estado tan enojado como ahora

-primero nos tienes que decir quién eres! –grito Trunks

Table no dijo nada solo toco unos botones en su scouter

-que quieres? –dijo la voz del otro lado un poco molesta

-Kaden necesito que vengas lo más pronto posible

-porque?! Me estoy divirtiendo!!

-te quiero aquí AHORA! –grito Table, goten nunca había escuchado a su amigo hablar de esa manera asi que decidió dejar lo que estaba haciendo y voló a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Table

Piccoro estaba saliendo de los escombros de un edificio donde Goten lo había lanzado cuando vio que su oponente se marchaba a toda velocidad sin perder el tiempo piccoro lo siguió.

-*-*-*-*-*-

_**Muajajajaja que mala soy**_

_**Table y Goten llegaron a la tierra dum dum dum, ok si Goten tiene 14 años Trunks tiene 15 (que lindos) y Gohan tiene…. 25!**_

_**Bueno nos vemos la próxima**_

_**No olviden dejar sus comentarios!**_


	8. reunion familiar

_**DBZ no me pertenece**_

**Capitulo 8.-reunion familiar**

Goten aterrizo al lado de Table, habían dos guerreros frente a él uno con cabello color lavanda y otro con cabello negro, tan pronto como Goten aterrizo los dos guerreros se quedaron con la boca abierta, era obvio que estaban sorprendidos de verlo.

-que pasa Table porque me llamaste? –dijo un poco molesto

-encontré las esferas pero ellos no me dejaron pedir los deseos

-QUE?! –Grito Goten molesto –como se atreven

Gohan y Trunks todavía estaban sorprendidos de ver a una versión más joven de Goku, ninguno de los dos decía nada solo se habían quedado con la boca abierta, esto solo enfureció mas a Goten que sin aviso les lanzo una esfera de energía

-porque no contestan!? –grito enojado cargando otra esfera –acaso quieren morir?

-quienes son ustedes? – se escucho una nueva voz, Piccoro había aterrizado atrás de Gohan y con los brazos cruzados no hacía más que observar al joven saiyajin

-ya te dije que no es asunto de nadie quienes somos…. Pero si lo quieres saber… tendrán que ganarme –dijo Goten viéndose amenazador, ahora que Table le había dicho que le habían impedido pedir el deseo de revivir a su padre su sangre estaba hirviendo de lo enojado que estaba y rápidamente comenzó a elevar su ki… hasta que se detuvo por completo

-qué demonios!?!?! –Grito Table –porque te detuviste!? Con un nivel tan bajo no les vas a ganar

-si subo mas mi ki me va a explotar la cabeza –explico Goten con un poco de inocencia que había heredado de su verdadero padre

-no! Le pedí al dragón que nos quitara el chip…ya no tienes nada en la cabeza!

-dijiste que no te habían dejado pedir los deseos –dijo confundido

-solo alcancé a pedir uno! Apúrate Kaden mátalos para que nos podamos ir a namekusein

-que es lo que quieren con las esferas del dragón? –pregunto Trunks un poco irritado por la conversación de los otros dos saiyajines, Goten lo observo detenidamente y dio una sonrisa retorcida mientras se acercaba a él, Gohan, Trunks y Piccoro se alistaron para pelear

-serán los tres contra mí? –pregunto Goten

-no será necesario –dijo Trunks –yo solo puedo derrotar a un insecto como tu

-jajajajaja inténtalo niño bonito –se burlo goten, Trunks elevo su ki y se abalanzó a el dándole un puñetazo en la quijada, Goten se lo devolvió con un puñetazo en el estomago, y sin darse cuenta los dos estaban en el cielo dándose patadas y puñetazos, la pelea parecía ir a favor de Goten, Trunks le trato de golpear pero goten desapareció y apareció atrás de el dándole una patada en la espalda haciendo que Trunks cayera al suelo creando un cráter, Trunks se levanto rápidamente y elevo su ki otra vez pero esta vez se convirtió en súper saiyajin

-no puede ser! –grito Table no creyendo lo que veía

-tu también eres saiyajin? –pregunto Goten no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían, desde pequeño su padre le había hablado del legendario súper saiyajin, Goten había crecido pensando que nadie podría alcanzar un nivel tan grande y legendario hasta que vio a su propio padre convertirse en uno, antes que fuera asesinado por el maldito de Lord Beekon, la sangre de Goten hervía al solo pensar en eso

-yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin! –grito Trunks orgulloso, Table abrió la boca en shock, no solo había encontrado a otro saiyajin sino que había encontrado al príncipe, eso solo podía significar una cosa

-eres el hijo de Vegeta? –pregunto Table, con un poco de emoción y sorpresa mezclados, Trunks no dijo nada pero la mirada lo delataba

-si es el hijo de Vegeta –pensó en voz alta pero rápido fue interrumpido por un grito, Goten estaba elevando su ki también, al tener el chip toda su energía había sido embotellada pero ahora que no había ningún obstáculo goten podía dejar fluir todo su ki, Goten seguía elevando su ki hasta que su cabello se paro derecho y cambio de color, su cabello una vez negro ahora era dorado y sus ojos eran verde azulados, el aura alrededor de el era dorada pero se podían ver pequeños rayos de energía azul alrededor, Goten se había convertido en súper saiyain 2

-no puede ser –dijo gohan que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, Trunks era muy fuerte pero no era tan fuerte como para derrotar el solo a un súper saiyajin 2 completamente maligno

-Trunks! –Grito Gohan –yo me encargare de el

-NO! –Grito Trunks como respuesta –es MI pelea y no voy a perder

-Trunks! …- Gohan iba a decir algo mas pero fue interrumpido por piccoro –déjalo si el quiere pelear que pelee, no lo convencerás que no lo haga después de todo es hijo de vegeta – Gohan asintió con la cabeza y observo al guerrero detenidamente, era la viva imagen de goku, sin contar los ojos que brillaban de maldad, Gohan pensó por un momento en su hermano de un año y como se lo habían llevado hace 13 años

-podria ser? –pensó Gohan

-yo pensé lo mismo –dijo piccoro no quitándole los ojos de encima a goten

Goten tenía una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, por los últimos 10 minutos había estado peleando con trunks, aunque trunks era un súper saiyajin no se comparaba con su poder, trunks estaba mal herido pero continuaba peleando contra él, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente

-me divertiste un rato basura… pero ya me aburrí… -al decir esto Goten cargo una esfera de energía en su mano derecha y se la lanzo a Trunks –MUERE! –grito Goten, trunks estaba tan herido y cansado que no se podía mover así que solo cerró los ojos y espero el impacto

Goten le lanzo la esfera de energía con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro pero pronto su rostro cambio cuando su esfera fue interceptada por otra haciendo que chocara contra una montaña que se hizo pedazos por el impacto

-quien eres tú? –grito un hombre de estatura media con el pelo rubio y ojos verde azulados, estaba usando una armadura de saiyajin azul y se veía muy enojado

-vaya vaya vaya –dijo Goten con tono sarcástico –así que el príncipe ha decidido salir a jugar?

Table se quedo con la boca abierta, la última vez que había que había visto a su hermano estaba siendo enviado a otro planeta, lejos de su familia y todo porque su padre se avergonzaba de su nivel de pelea

-te daré una última oportunidad insecto…. Quien eres?

-porque todos siguen preguntando lo mismo?! Si no lo dije la primera vez no lo voy a decir nunca! –dijo molesto

Table quería hablar, quería gritarle a su hermano, pero conociendo a Vegeta no le hubiera importado, ahora son enemigos y sería mejor si no le dijera nada

-prepárate a morir! –grito Vegeta elevando su ki hasta hacerse ssj2, Goten estaba feliz de tener alguien más a quien torturar, Vegeta y Goten comenzaron a pelear, para el ojo no entrenado solo serian borrones de colores pero para los guerreros Z era una gran pelea.

Trunks abrió los ojos lentamente sorprendido de no haber sentido dolor, Gohan lo tenía en sus brazos mientras le hablaba

-que paso? –pregunto Trunks

-tu papa te salvo –Gohan le sonrió –toma comete esto – Gohan le metió una semilla del ermitaño en la boca y Trunks lentamente la comenzó a masticar a los pocos segundos estaba lleno de energía otra vez

-cómo va la pelea? –pregunto Trunks, Gohan bajo la mirada y sacudió la cabeza, cuando Trunks miro hacia el cielo era bastante obvio que Vegeta estaba perdiendo

-has algo Gohan!! Lo va a matar –Trunks le pidió a Gohan casi rogándole

-si vegeta no lo ha logrado vencer no creo que Gohan pueda hacer mucho –intervino piccoro, trunks no lo podía creer su padre estaba siendo atacado por un niño casi de su edad mientras el otro saiyajin no hacía nada solo miraba la pelea

-dónde demonios esta Goku? –dijo Piccoro irritado

-se fue a entrenar con Uub hace un mes y no hemos sabido nada de él –dijo Gohan un poco triste

-yo lo iré a buscar –dijo piccoro –ustedes traten de entretenerlo un rato

-si –dijo Gohan pero antes de salir volando piccoro lo detuvo –trata de no morir Gohan, no has entrenado en años –Gohan se sintió avergonzado pero era la verdad desde que habían derrotado a Buu Gohan no había hecho nada más que estudiar y formar una familia, no había entrenado en años y lo más probable es que este saiyajin fuera más fuerte que el

Goten estaba aniquilando a Vegeta con golpes y ataques de energía, vegeta estaba en tan mala condición que sus ataques ya no le hacían efecto a Goten y su cabello y ojos habían regresado a su color natural, era obvio que este era el final del príncipe de los saiyajin

-que lastima príncipe vegeta pensé que serias más fuerte que esto….. no te preocupes después de esto ya no sentirás nada –Goten comenzó a cargar una esfera de energía dorada en su mano

-este será tu fin –dijo en un tono calmado burlándose del príncipe, cuando se disponía a tirársela sintió a su amigo atrás de el

-no lo mates Kaden! –le suplico

-porque no? –dijo molesto por la interrupción

-el…él es mi hermano… por favor Kaden no lo mates

Goten lo pensé por un minuto hasta que al fin accedió a no matar a Vegeta, Table bajo hasta donde estaba vegeta y se arrodillo a la par de el

-hermano –dijo casi susurrando

-que haces aquí Table? –dijo Vegeta con dificultad

-eso no importa ahora… te lo diré después

-pensé que habías muerto –la voz de Vegeta era tan baja que Table tenía problemas en escucharle

-yo pensé lo mismo de ti –Vegeta escupió sangre

-no morirás hermano no lo permitiré…pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tus amigos –dijo Table viendo a Goten quien en ese momento estaba peleando contra Gohan y Trunks.


	9. amigo o enemigo?

**_hola aqui los dejo con otro capitulo!_**

**_espero que lo disfruten ^^_**

**_DBZ es mio y de nadie mas! muajajajaja ...que? un abogado? porque?...entiendo.... DBZ NO es mio buuuuu_**

**Capitulo 9.- amigo o enemigo?**

Gohan cayó al suelo luego de haber recibido un golpe directo por parte de Goten, Trunks había perdido el conocimiento unos minutos atrás y ahora solo Gohan estaba peleando contra el joven saiyajin

-ya te cansaste insecto? –Pregunto burlándose –eres patético –Goten cargo una esfera de energía en su mano y se acerco a él, Gohan no podía moverse estaba tan cansado y herido que moverse le era imposible, goten se paro frente a él y lo agarro del cabello para levantarlo

-cuales serán tu últimas palabras? –pregunto Goten viendo directamente a los ojos de Gohan, por alguna extraña razón goten sintió como si lo había conocido antes pero aparto esos sentimientos rápidamente

-Goten no lo hagas –imploro Gohan haciendo que la esfera que Goten llevaba en la mano se desvaneciera

-mi nombre es Kaden –dijo Goten enojado

-no..tu…tu eres mi hermano…tu eres Goten

-mientes!! –grito Goten golpeándolo en el estomago con la mano que tenia libre

-mi nombre es Kaden y no tengo familia! Mi padre murió y por su culpa no lo podre revivir!! –dijo enojado, gohan noto como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas pero se las limpio rápidamente regresando a la mirada sádica y llena de maldad que tenía antes

-no tienes que hacer esto… no tienes que matar si no es necesario…si quieres revivir a tu padre…

Gohan no termino de hablar cuando sintió como el puño de goten atravesaba su estomago, gohan escupió sangre y vio por última vez el rostro de su hermano lleno de satisfacción por lo que acababa de hacer, Goten comenzó a reírse y lo tiro al suelo

-vámonos Table tenemos que ir a namekusein –Goten pateo el cuerpo de gohan y se acerco a Table que todavía estaba con Vegeta

-Kaden… mi hermano esta en mal estado…no va a sobrevivir si lo dejamos aquí

-ese no es mi problema –dijo serio entrando a la nave –déjalo o llévatelo, me da igual lo que quieras hacer

-hermano –Table sacudió a vegeta para ver si todavía estaba vivo –hermano responde por favor

-Table… vete…vete y no vuelvas –dijo vegeta con dificultad

-no te puedo dejar aquí!

-dije que te vayas! No necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie! –vegeta se trato de levantar pero cayó de golpe al suelo otra vez quedando inconsciente, Table lo agarro y se lo llevo arrastrado hasta la nave y lo metió en un tanque de regeneración (como los de freezer)

Piccoro llego unos minutos después con Goku y con el resto de los guerreros z, al llegar quedaron horrorizados al ver el cuerpo de Gohan sin vida en el suelo y a pocos metros de el Trunks totalmente inconsciente

-donde están?! –pregunto piccoro, Goku no dijo nada solo corrió al lado de su hijo, Gohan estaba inmóvil y sin señales de vida Goku no resistió mas y grito con todas sus fuerzas elevando su ki al máximo, la tierra comenzó a temblar y el cielo se oscureció, los demás guerreros no dijeron nada todos se quedaron callados al ver a su amigo perder otro hijo.

-TABLE! –grito goten que estaba parado en frente del tanque de regeneración en el que estaba vegeta

-qué pasa? Porque gritas la nave no es tan grande –dijo Table un poco molesto

-porque te lo trajiste con nosotros?!

-es mi hermano Kaden no lo iba a dejar morir –se defendió Table

-solo les diste una excusa para venir a buscarnos

-y matando a uno de ellos no?

-si él se interpone en mi camino para pedir el deseo no me va a importar que sea tu hermano y te juro que lo mato

-no se interpondrá te lo prometo

-confió en ti Table –Goten se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto de controles para ver cuánto tiempo les faltaba para llegar a namekusein.

Vegeta se sentía un poco mareado pero ya no sentía dolor, lentamente trato de abrir los ojos pero no podía un liquido extraño se lo impedía

-qué demonios paso? –pensó vegeta pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido de alarma

-ya despertó! –se escucho una voz de repente el liquido comenzó a desaparecer y vegeta pudo abrir sus ojos solo para encontrarse con Table que lo estaba observando con un poco de emoción en los ojos

-hermano! –dijo Table entregándole una armadura nueva que era igual a la que vegeta usaba cuando llego a la tierra la primera vez

-donde estanos Table? –pregunto mientras se cambiaba

-en un planeta llamado namekusein –los ojos de vegeta se hicieron del tamaño de platos de la sorpresa no se hubiera imaginado que acabaría en este lugar con su hermano y con goten, de solo pensar como el joven saiyajin lo había vencido sin ningún problema enojaba a vegeta

-donde esta ese mocoso?! Le voy a enseñar una lección que nunca olvidara!

-está recogiendo las esferas –dijo Table tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano

-no puedo permitir que pida sus deseos –vegeta se preparaba para salir de la nave pero Table lo detuvo parándose frente a él con los brazos extendidos para taparle la salida

-por qué no?! –Dijo table

-porque no necesitamos ningún saiyajin inmortal destruyendo el universo- dijo vegeta cruzándose de brazos y viendo hacia otro lado

-pero…. Ese no es nuestro deseo- dijo Table imitando la posición de su hermano esto capto la atención del príncipe

-y entonces cual es? –dijo irritado

-revivir al padre de Kaden, ese es nuestro único deseo –dijo Table más tranquilo vegeta se sorprendió ya que el había pensado que querrían pedir algo egoísta que podría resultar en la destrucción de todo el universo, los dos hermanos se quedaron callados por un momento ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, cuando Table estaba por decir algo Goten entro rápidamente a la nave

-aquí hay otra! –dijo emocionado –ya llevo 5 solo me faltan 2! –goten estaba emocionado pero al ver a vegeta su rostro cambio completamente

-no confío en el –dijo Goten serio dirigiéndose a Table

-escúchame mocoso a mi no me interesa – vegeta iba a seguir insultando a goten pero Table lo detuvo, vegeta solo le lanzo una mirada mortal a su hermano y a goten y después les dio la espalda todavía cruzado de brazos

-a mi no me interesa que hagan con sus patéticas vidas

-entonces mejor no te entrometas –le grito Goten

-yo no quise venir en este absurdo viaje –respondió vegeta dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Goten

-hubieras preferido que te hubiéramos dejado morir?

-yo no hubiera muerto –dijo con tono engreído

-JA! Deberías agradecer que no te mate cuando tuve la oportunidad –dijo Goten cruzándose de brazos, al oír esto vegeta se enfureció con el joven saiyajin

-quien dice que me hubieras matado?! Yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin y tú no eres más que el hijo de un soldado de clase baja!

-pues este hijo de soldado de clase baja pateo tu real trasero una vez! Y si sigues molestando no lo voy a pensar dos veces para volverlo a hacer

-como te atreves a hablarme así?! Yo soy…

-EL PRINCIPE DE LOS IMBECILES! –interrumpió goten gritándole en la cara a vegeta, Table no decía nada solo mantenía la vista en el suelo avergonzado de la actitud tan infantil de los dos saiyajines

-quieres pelear insecto? –dijo vegeta golpeando con un dedo a goten en el pecho

-quieres que te vuelva a patear el trasero? –dijo goten imitando la acción de vegeta

-demuéstrame lo que tienes mocoso –goten y vegeta salieron de la nave dejando a Table con la boca abierta procesando la pelea de los dos saiyajines

-esto no va a terminar bien –se dijo a si mismo mientras salía de la nave para seguirlos.

Goten y vegeta estaban frente a frente los dos convertidos en ssj2 dando golpes y patadas

-galic gun! –grito Vegeta atacando a Goten quien no perdió tiempo y esquivo su ataque para transportarse atrás de él y lanzarle uno propio, vegeta salió volando para caer en una montaña que se derribo, en seguida vegeta salió de los escombros y le lanzo otro rayo de energía a goten, goten los esquivo pero al hacer eso vegeta le dio una patada en el estomago seguido por un puñetazo en la cara y luego junto sus manos y golpeo a goten en la cabeza haciendo que cayera a un lago que estaba debajo de ellos

-no sería mejor que estuviéramos buscando las ultimas esferas? –grito Table en un último intento para que no pelearan los otros dos saiyajines

-NO! –dijo goten saliendo del agua –me estoy divirtiendo demasiado

-piensa en tu padre Kaden… no quieres revivirlo? –dijo Table tratando de convencerlo de ya no pelear

-el lo entenderá –sonrió Goten antes de que volara hacia donde estaba vegeta para continuar su pelea.

Después de varias horas de intensa pelea Goten al fin había ganado, de un golpe había dejado a vegeta inconsciente y en el tanque de regeneración.

-espero estés feliz Kaden –dijo Table sarcásticamente

-claro que lo estoy…sabes qué Table?

-qué?

-tu hermano podría venir con nosotros...digo…después que mate al imbécil de Beekon supongo que tu hermano podría reclamar el trono y ser el rey de los saiyajin

-no creo que acepte –dijo Table mientras observaba a su hermano en el tanque

-porque crees eso? –pregunto Goten mientras se sentaba en el suelo con la espalda en la pared

-no viste que tenía un hijo en la tierra? Crees que va a dejar todo para ser el rey de una raza que creía extinta hasta hace unos días?

-la verdad no me importa… cuando mi papa reviva y matemos al maldito de Lord Beekon no se qué haremos… el ya no quería purgar planetas y la verdad no se qué será de nosotros

Table y goten se quedaron sentados por un momento, ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas, estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos

-tenemos que buscar las ultimas esferas! –dijo Goten poniéndose de pie

-está bien vamos… vegeta no creo que despierte pronto

Goten y Table buscaron las últimas dos esferas, por suerte para ellos los habitantes de namekusein eran amables y ninguno se había opuesto a que los dos saiyajines pidieran su deseo, ya con las 7 esferas reunidas Goten, Table y Mori ,un habitante namekusein que se había ofrecido para traducirle al dragón sus deseos, esperaron a que el dragón apareciera.

**-cuáles son sus deseos? Puedo concederles 3**

Goten estaba a punto de decirle a Mori cuál era el deseo cuando sintió un terrible dolor en la cabeza, el dolor era tan fuerte que Goten cayó al suelo revolcándose de dolor

-Kaden que te sucede? –pregunto Table preocupado al ver a su amigo revolcándose de dolor, Table no sabía qué hacer esto no tendría que pasar el chip que los controlaba ya no existía.

-es una lástima no crees Table? –una voz se escucho a lo lejos, Table levanto la mirada para ver quién era y su corazón casi se detiene cuando se dio cuenta quien estaba frente a él.

-*-*-

**_dum dum dum (musica de suspenso)_**

**_no me maten por favor.... jejeje_**


	10. no es solo un juguete

_Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo!_

_**Espero que les guste **_

_**DBZ no es mio**_

Capitulo 10.- no solo es un juguete.

Table no sabia que hacer, Lord Beekon los había encontrado y el no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlo y los únicos que podían contra él estaban heridos o muertos.

-pobre pobre Table –dijo con un tono condescendiente –así que para esto querías salir a una misión? Para revelarte en mi contra?

-ya nos cansamos de ser tus esclavos! –grito Table –esto termina aquí!

-jajajaja por favor Table ustedes no son mas que unas marionetas... yo los controlo

-ya no! –dijo Table elevando su ki al máximo, Lord Beekon se sorprendió y saco su control remoto, Table al ver esto no pudo ocultar una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-pequeños monos nunca aprenderán la lección –al decir esto Lord Beekon apretó el botón para matar a Table pero se sorprendió cuando no paso nada

-jajajaja te lo dije! TU ya no nos controlas

-Cómo es posible? –Lord Beekon no salía de su asombro pero luego se fijo en el dragón que estaba frente a ellos Table se dio cuanta de eso y rápidamente le dijo al namekusein su deseo

**-su deseo ha sido concedido –** dijo el dragón, Table vio para todos lados pero entro en pánico cuando vio que su deseo no se había realizado

-que demonios?! –grito –donde esta?!

-usted dijo que quería que lo reviviera y el dragón lo revivió... pero revivió en el lugar en el que esta su cuerpo –al oír esto Table se desespero si Bardock había revivido lo mas seguro es que todavía estaba congelado en el planeta Kelm

**-Cuál es su segundo deseo? –**dijo el dragón irritado, Lord Beekon aprovecho el momento para pedir su deseo

-deseo ser inmortal –grito pero el dragón no dijo nada en ese momento el namekusein que acompañaba a Table dijo algo en otro idioma y los ojos del dragón brillaron

**-su deseo ha sido concedido... cual es su ultimo deseo?**

Al oír eso Lord Beekon se enfureció y le lanzo un rayo de energía al namekusein que estaba ayudando a Table matándolo instantáneamente

-maldito! –grito Table elevando su ki nuevamente, Lord Beekon solo se burlo de el

-tu no me puedes hacer nada, no eres mas que un insecto patético sin fuerza

Table se enfureció al escuchar esas palabras, el sabia que no era tan fuerte pero nadie se podía burlar de el, después de todo el también era el príncipe de los saiyajin

-pagaras caro por todo lo que has hecho! –Table se abalanzó hacia él y lo golpeo en él estomago seguido por una ronda de patadas y puñetazos, Lord Beekon trato de defenderse pero Table era demasiado rápido

-esto no es posible –dijo Lord Beekon sorprendido por el poder de pelea que Table estaba mostrando, la pelea continuo así por un par de minutos hasta que Lord Beekon se recupero y comenzó a golpear a Table de regreso, Table trato de pelear lo mejor que pudo pero su poder no se comparaba al de Lord Beekon

-jajaja te dije que nunca me ganarías.... creo que ya no te necesito Table –Lord Beekon cargo todo su ki en una esfera de energía –MUERE! –Table se preparo para recibir el golpe pero se sorprendió al ver que vegeta se había puesto frente a el para recibir el impacto

-hermano! –dijo emocionado y preocupado a la vez

-Quién eres tu? –grito Lord Beekon sorprendido al ver que al guerrero frente a el no le había pasado nada después del ataque

-yo soy vegeta príncipe de los saiyajin y tu.... eres hombre muerto –a vegeta se le dibujo una sonrisa malévola en el rostro y se convirtió en súper saiyajin, Lord Beekon se sorprendió al verlo pero no se rendiría tan fácil

-ja! No eres mas que un insecto... no sé quien eres ni que has hecho pero NADIE se mete con mi familia sin pagar el precio

-GALIC GUN! –grito vegeta lanzándole el ataque a Lord Beekon, después de eso se vio un gran rayo de energía y vegeta cayo al suelo escupiendo sangre y deteniéndose el pecho, el rayo lo había atravesado sin ningún problema

Table corrió al lado de su hermano para ayudarle, vegeta tenia dificultad para respirar y su cabello y ojos habían regresado a su color natural

-que paso? –dijo Table en voz alta no podía creer que su hermano súper saiyajin había sido derrotado tan fácilmente por un ser como Lord beekon, Table levanto la mirada y quedo sorprendido cuando vio que frente a lord beekon estaba goten quien se había puesto frente a el para protegerlo del impacto

-Kaden que has hecho?! –grito Table enfurecido con su amigo, goten no dijo nada solo sonrió de forma sádica y en sus ojos se podía ver la maldad

-jajaja crees que solo usaría un chip para controlarlos–dijo lord beekon –Kaden no es solo mi juguete... también es mi conejillo de indias

-no te saldrás con la tuya! –grito Table, vegeta esta cada vez mas débil y su ki estaba desapareciendo poco a poco

-mátalos Kaden –ordeno lord beekon, goten se convirtió en ssj2 y cargo una esfera de energía dorada en su mano, Table trato de proteger a vegeta con su cuerpo, goten solo sonrió al ver eso

-mueran gusanos –dijo en un tono bajo pero lleno de veneno en cada palabra, goten estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque cuando una esfera salió de la nada golpeándolo en él estomago haciendo que inmediatamente su ataque desapareciera.

Table no podía creer sus ojos frente a el estaba Bardock, pero se veía diferente, no llevaba su armadura en su lugar llevaba un Gi anaranjado con botas azul oscuro y una camisa azul oscura dentro de su Gi, también su apariencia era diferente ya no tenia la cicatriz en su mejilla y sus ojos no llevaban la misma expresión

-bardock? –pregunto un poco confundido "Bardock" lo volteo a ver con un poco de desprecio y luego se acerco a vegeta y le dio una semilla extraña

-comete esto vegeta –table se sorprendió cuando vio que la herida en el pecho de vegeta se sanaba completamente y que su energía volvía a la normalidad, su sorpresa no duro mucho porque cuando menos lo esperaba el guerrero de Gi anaranjado lo había golpeado en el estomago con tanta fuerza que table creyó que perdería el conocimiento en ese momento

-KAKAROTO! No te atrevas a golpearlo otra vez

-kakaroto? –dijo Table con dificultad –eres el hijo de bardock?

Goku no contesto solo levanto el puño para golpearlo otra vez pero esta vez vegeta lo detuvo

-déjame vegeta ellos mataron a Gohan!

-no me importa kakaroto no voy a permitir que lastimes a mi hermano

-tu hermano? –pregunto goku confundido

-no hay tiempo para explicaciones tenemos que detener a ese maldito mocoso

Goku volteo hacia donde se encontraba goten recuperándose por el golpe que le habían dado, goku se quedo sorprendido cuando lo vio y sintió como si el mundo se detuviera

-goten?! –dijo en voz alta el joven saiyajin solo lo vio con desprecio y se convirtió en ssj2 otra vez

-mi nombre es Kaden! –dijo enojado elevando su ki y formando una esfera de energía

-mátalos Kaden es una orden! –grito lord beekon, goten asintió con la cabeza y lanzo su ataque en contra de goku y los demás.

-*-*-

_**hola soy nickypooh!! oh no! Que pasara con Goku y vegeta?**_

_**Donde esta bardock?**_

_**Porque Goten esta en contra de sus amigos Table y Vegeta (si goten ahora considera a vegeta como su amigo)**_

_**No se pierdan el proximo capitulo de un tipo de vida diferente**_


	11. papa?

_**DBZ no es mio bla bla bla**_

**Capitulo 11.-papa?**

Goku agarro a Vegeta del brazo y a Table y con su mano libre puso dos dedos sobre su frente y se tele transportó al lugar en el que estaban los demás guerreros

-que paso Goku? –dijo piccoro acercándose al guerrero –porque lo has traído a él contigo? –dijo enojado refiriéndose a Table, piccoro elevo su ki y estaba a punto de golpear a Table cuando vegeta se puso frente a el

-no te atrevas a tocarlo nameku –piccoro se enfureció por la acción de vegeta y lo iba a golpear pero Goku se paro entre ellos

-no tenemos tiempo para esto! -al decir esto los dos guerreros solo se dieron vuelta dándose la espalda y cruzándose de brazos

-hermano! –dijo Table acercándose a Vegeta –por favor Kaden no es tan malo…el… el está bajo el control de Lord Beekon… tienes que ayudarnos

-ustedes mataron a Gohan! –grito Goku enojado –acaso tu amigo estaba bajo su control cuando lo mato?

Table solo bajo la mirada avergonzado, el nunca había sido tan sanguinario como sus compañeros y Bardock había cambiado, el no mataba tan cruelmente como Kaden lo hacía, Kaden había cambiado desde que había sido abusado por Lord Beekon

-entiendo que no quieran ayudarnos…pero…pero el universo está en riesgo si no nos ayudan, Lord Beekon no es tan poderoso como ustedes! Sin Kaden el esta vulnerable

-te ayudaremos…pero no por ustedes sino por el resto del universo –dijo Piccoro muy serio, Table se alegro al oír esto pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba que Kaden fuera más fuerte que ellos, en ese momento Table se acordó del último deseo que había pedido y que todavía le quedaba uno

-podemos pedir el último deseo? –pregunto en voz alta, vegeta lo volteo a ver un poco molesto

-para que lo quieres enano?

-para pedir que el padre de Kaden venga a este lugar… si hay alguien que puede hacer que Kaden regrese a como era antes es Bardock!

-no entiendo…entonces que deseos le pidieron al dragón? –dijo Goku

-el primero fue revivir a Bardock…pero el revivió en el lugar en el que estaba su cuerpo asi que…el todavía esta congelado en otro planeta –dijo un poco avergonzado

-cual fue el segundo deseo? –dijo Piccoro irritado

-que reviviera a todos los seres que han muerto a manos de Kaden –dijo Table inmediatamente los ojos de goku se iluminaron de esperanza

-entonces eso quiere decir…

-que todas las personas de la tierra han revivido…incluyendo los dos guerreros que murieron a manos de Kaden

-porque deseaste eso y no algo más? –pregunto Vegeta un poco intrigado por las acciones de su hermano

-porque sé que uno de los guerreros era tu hijo… -vegeta se sorprendió al oír esto pero lo disimulo, Goku se dio cuenta pero prefirió no decir nada

-quizás no seas tan malo después de todo –dijo Goku poniéndole una mano en el hombro

-no tenemos tiempo para esto –dijo piccoro enojado –tenemos que detener a ese mocoso antes que haga algo

-tiene un nivel de pelea increíble –dijo Goku con un poco de orgullo, después de todo EL era su hijo

-entonces TU pelearas contra el Kakaroto, Table y yo buscaremos a otro nameku para que puedan cumplir el deseo

-vegeta –dijo piccoro con un tono amenazante

-olvídalo insecto ya no tengo necesidad de pedir vida eterna –al decir esto vegeta voló hacia la aldea más cercana seguido por Table

-Goku crees que estarás bien peleando contra tu propio hijo?

Goku no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada piccoro le iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por una esfera de energía que cayó cerca de ellos, cuando levantaron la mirada vieron a Goten convertido en ssj2 con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro

-ya no quieren jugar insectos?

-Goten! No tienes que hacer esto –grito Goku

-te dije que mi nombre es KADEN! –Goten le lanzo otra esfera de energía que Goku rápidamente esquivo tele transportándose atrás de él, goten trato de voltearse pero Goku lo agarro de los brazos y no lo dejaba moverse, goten lucho para zafarse pero el agarre de Goku era muy fuerte

-suéltame!! –grito Goten pero Goku no lo soltaba después de forcejear para soltarse Goten golpeo a Goku en la nariz con la cabeza haciendo que inmediatamente Goku lo soltara, Goten se dio vuelta y cargo una esfera de energía en su mano pero cuando Goku se quito las manos de la cara Goten se paro en seco

-papa? –dijo Goten confundido, Goku no sabía qué hacer y solo sonrió y se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza

-bueno…yo…este… -al hacer esto Goten se dio cuenta que ese NO era su padre haciendo que se enojara

-quien eres tú?! –dijo furioso –tú no eres mi padre!!

-Goten yo… -Goku no termino de decirlo cuando goten lo había golpeado en la cara tan fuerte que goku voló por los aires

-te dije que mi nombre es Kaden!!! –grito goten elevando su ki aun mas de repente su cabello rubio se hizo negro pero tenía las puntas rubias y sus ojos azules ahora eran color violeta oscuro, su aura ya no era dorada ahora lo rodeaba un aura negra que lo hacía ver más amenazante

-que paso? –dijo Goku confundido al ver el cambio en Goten, también podía sentir un gran cambio en su nivel de pelea afortunadamente no había sido el único en sentirlo

-que está sucediendo Kakaroto!?! –grito vegeta

-no…no lo sé! –dijo goku, todos sentían como la tierra temblaba bajo el gran poder de Goten, Goku sabía que para poder vencerlo tenía que elevar el también su ki al máximo.

Table sentía como la tierra temblaba y aunque él no podía leer ki sin el scouter podía sentir dos grandes poderes

-es asombroso –dijo en voz alta, en ese momento el nameku que estaba traduciendo al fin le pidió el deseo al dragón

**-su deseo ha sido concedido…. –**y al decir esto desapareció y las esferas se regaron por todo el planeta

-donde esta? –pregunto Table en voz alta cuando sintió que algo caía atrás de el cuándo volteo pudo ver la cámara de congelamiento en la que estaba Bardock, Table corrió hacia la cámara y apretó unos botones

_Proceso de descongelamiento iniciado_

-vamos vamos –decía Table impaciente

_Proceso exitoso_

-al fin! –grito Table en ese momento la cámara se abrió y Bardock salió de ella

-que sucedió Table? –pregunto un poco confundido y desorientado, Table le dio una armadura nueva porque la de él estaba arruinada por la pelea que había tenido contra Lord Beekon un año atrás, cuando Bardock se cambio Table le conto todo lo que había sucedido, incluyendo decirle que ya no tenían el chip pero que Kaden seguía bajo el control de Lord Beekon, lo ultimo enfureció a Bardock quien al oír esto se convirtió en súper saiyajin y voló en dirección hacia donde estaban los otros guerreros

-kamehameha! –Goku convertido en ssj3 estaba luchando contra Goten la pelea estaba muy reñida, los dos parecían estar al mismo nivel, Bardock aterrizo cerca de Vegeta seguido por Table, cuando Bardock observo la pelea no lo podía creer, su hijo kakaroto estaba luchando contra su hijo Kaden

-no puede ser –dijo Goku aterrizando cerca de vegeta y los demás

-que te pasa kakaroto?! –dijo Vegeta molesto

-no le puedo ganar –dijo sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando

-por qué no?! –exclamo Table –los dos tienen el mismo nivel

-no –dijo goku –el es más fuerte…. Vegeta…

-NO! Definitivamente no! –dijo Vegeta cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a goku

-es la única forma –dijo goku casi rogándole

-de que están hablando? –pregunto Bardock, goku volteo para contestarle y se quedo con la boca abierta cuando lo vio, frente a el estaba un guerrero igual a él, excepto por la cicatriz en su mejilla, estaba vestido igual que goten solo que sin la banda en la cabeza

-tu…tu eres… -goku se había quedado sin palabras

-después habrá tiempo para presentarse –dijo piccoro –ahora tenemos otras prioridades –dijo viendo a goten flotar en el aire con una sonrisa sádica y una mirada malévola

-si ya dejaron de hablar tonterías podríamos continuar con nuestra pelea –dijo con un tono amenazante, Goku volteo a ver a Vegeta

-no te puedo obligar a hacerlo si no quieres vegeta pero es posible que el futuro de la humanidad dependa de esto

-eres un imbécil kakaroto! Ni creas que me vas a convencer tan fácilmente…y deja de tratar de manipularme! Sabes muy bien que no me interesa lo que le pase al universo

-está bien vegeta como quieras… solo espero que el futuro de Bulma, Trunks y Bra no se vea tan afectado

-está bien!! –grito vegeta enojado por que Goku lo había convencido –pero esta será la última vez!

-que van a hacer? –dijo Table intrigado

-nada que te importe! Y te largas ya de aquí! –le grito Vegeta, Table no quiso responderle a su hermano y se dio la vuelta y se regreso a la nave

-ustedes también se largan –le grito vegeta a piccoro y a Bardock, piccoro sabía lo que vegeta y goku iban a hacer así que se dio la vuelta y se fue volando hacia otro lugar pero Bardock no se movía lo que enojo a Vegeta

-maldita sea por qué no te largas!

-no voy a dejar a mi hijo –dijo Bardock muy serio

-el ya no es tu hijo –le respondió Goku con un tono frio que no había usado nunca, bardock entendió por que lo decía pero aun así Kaden era su hijo, el lo había criado y entrenado, Bardock no tuvo más opción que seguir a Table a la nave, pero antes de llegar sintió que lo jalaban del brazo

-qué demonios?! –Bardock dijo sorprendido pero se sorprendió aun mas cuando se dio cuenta de quien lo sostenía.

-*-*-

_**Suspenso mujajajajaja**_


	12. venganza

_**DBZ no me pertenece**_

_**Aquí los dejo con otro capitulo, espero que les guste ^^**_

**Capitulo 12.- venganza**

Bardock estaba sorprendido aunque más que todo estaba feliz de ver quien le había agarrado el brazo

-papa? –pregunto Goten, después de haber visto a Goku no estaba seguro que este fuera realmente su padre

-si Kaden soy yo –dijo Bardock, los ojos de Goten se llenaron de lagrimas y olvidando su pelea contra Goku y Vegeta abrazo a Bardock

-estás vivo! –decía mientras lloraba en el pecho de Bardock –pensé que te había perdido para siempre

-no me has perdido Kaden estaré contigo siempre –Goten se separo de Bardock y lo vio con mucha felicidad pero antes que pudiera hacer algo mas se agarro la cabeza y comenzó a gritar del dolor

-Kaden que te pasa? Kaden! –Bardock trato de agarrar a Goten pero él le aparto las manos

-pero que hermosa reunión… -dijo Lord Beekon que estaba parado cerca de ellos, la sangre de Bardock comenzó a hervir y lo único que pasaba por su mente era una cosa: VENGANZA

-eres un maldito!! –Bardock elevo su ki y se lanzo contra Lord Beekon pero en ese momento fue detenido por un rayo de energía, Bardock cayó al suelo el golpe había sido tan fuerte que lo había noqueado

-muy bien Kaden –dijo Lord Beekon acercándose a él y pasándole la mano por su cabello, Kaden no se movía estaba bajo el control de Lord Beekon y esto lo hacía más vulnerable, Lord Beekon no perdió el tiempo y lo acerco a él para besarlo en ese momento sintió una onda de poder tan poderosa que lo hizo temblar inconscientemente.

-quien eres tú? –dijo Lord Beekon enfadado, frente a el estaba un guerrero de cabello rubio y ojos verde azulados, llevaba un pantalón blanco con botas negras y un chaleco negro abierto.

-como te atreves?! –dijo enfurecido pero cuando hablaba sonaba como si dos personas estuvieran hablando al mismo tiempo, Lord Beekon solo sonrió con malicia y beso a Goten en los labios, al ver esto gogeta (la fusión de Goku y Vegeta) se enfureció y se lanzo a Lord Beekon, goten trato de detenerlo pero el nuevo guerrero era muy poderoso.

Table estaba en la nave paseándose de un lugar a otro, su scouter había explotado hacia unos minutos cuando trato de calcular el nivel de pelea nuevo que estaba sintiendo, piccoro estaba en la nave con el pero no hablaba ni decía nada solo estaba parado con la espalda en la pared y de brazos cruzados

-podrías dejar de pasearte de una lado a otro! –grito piccoro, Table se detuvo y se le quedo viendo un poco asustado, piccoro se irrito y estaba a punto de irse cuando Table lo detuvo

-siento que tu amigo haya muerto… pero Kaden no tenía otra opción! –piccoro no contesto nada solo gruño, Table entendió que el no quería hablar y se sentó del otro lado de donde piccoro estaba

-sabias que el guerrero a quien mato era su hermano? –dijo piccoro en un tono serio

-no…no lo sabía –dijo Table bajando la mirada, no se atrevía a verlo

-y tampoco sabias que llevan 13 años buscándolo?

-no lo sabia

-ustedes lo secuestraron cuando era un bebe! Mataron a su madre y se lo llevaron…y todo para qué? Para que se convirtiera en un asesino?! –piccoro estaba tan molesto que sin darse cuenta había elevado su ki y había agarrado a Table por el cuello de su armadura y lo tenía contra la pared

-lo siento –dijo Table con dificultad –pero ustedes no han sido los únicos que han sufrido! –el agarre de piccoro solo se hizo más fuerte cuando escucho a Table decir esto

-que sabes tú de sufrimiento? –dijo piccoro –solo sabes crear sufrimiento

-eso no es cierto! –se defendió Table –tú crees que yo quería esto? Crees que disfruto ser el esclavo de alguien?!

Piccoro no dijo nada pero tampoco soltaba a Table, estaba tan enojado por lo que le habían hecho a Gohan que no estaba pensando bien las cosas

-yo tenía una vida pacifica! –dijo Table con dificultad porque el agarre de piccoro se hacía cada vez mas fuete –Lord Beekon llego a mi planeta y mato a mi esposa Grey –los ojos de Table se llenaron con lagrimas -no tuve más opción… -Table sintió como se le nublaba la vista y cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar

-jajaja eres bueno… pero yo soy mejor! –grito gogeta lanzándole un ataque a Goten, la pelea estaba bastante reñida aunque gogeta era más fuerte en estos momentos solo estaba jugando con Goten, después de todo su intención no era matarlo

Goten elevo su ki otra vez y cargo una esfera de energía en su mano y se la lanzo a gogeta quien se la esquivo fácilmente pero goten uso esta oportunidad y lo ataco por atrás dándole una patada en la espalda, gogeta volteo pero goten ya no estaba ahí rápidamente gogeta lo busco pero goten lo golpeo en la cabeza con las dos manos, gogeta solo sonrió y le lanzo una esfera de energía que golpeo a goten de frente haciendo que cayera al suelo

-ya tuviste suficiente mocoso? -dijo gogeta, goten se levanto con dificultad y elevo su ki otra vez pero estaba débil y su armadura estaba destrozada, llevaban peleando alrededor de 25 minutos y gogeta estaba impresionado que el joven saiyajin pudiera aguantar tanto tiempo

-mátalo Kaden es una orden! –grito Lord Beekon, Kaden cargo otra esfera de energía y la lanzo contra gogeta pero esta vez fue más fácil esquivarlo segundos después Goten cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre estaba bastante mal herido, gogeta ya no sentía deseos de pelear contra el así que enfoco su atención contra Lord Beekon

-eres un maldito! –grito gogeta cargando una esfera de energía –MUERE!

-NO! –Bardock estaba atrás de gogeta

-porque no?! –dijo molesto –acaso tu también lo vas a defender?

-no –dijo enojado –si alguien va amatar a esa sabandija seré yo dijo convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin gogeta sabía que Lord Beekon era un insecto con un nivel de pelea tan bajo como el de Freezer así que no habría problema si Bardock luchaba contra el

-no! Kaden te ordeno que los mates! –grito Lord Beekon desesperado, goten estaba demasiado herido y no se podía levantar

-voy a disfrutar verte morir gusano –dijo Bardock acercándose a el

-no! Por favor no me hagas daño –suplico Lord Beekon arrodillándose ante Bardock, Bardock lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa y lo miro fijamente a los ojos

-así era como mi hijo te suplicaba que no le hicieras daño?! –dijo Bardock enfurecido

-si no me matas te juro que regresare a tu hijo a la normalidad…tu y el ya no serán parte de mi imperio…los dejare ir –Bardock lo pensó por un momento y tiro a Lord Beekon a un lado

-está bien…no te matare, tampoco lo hará el –refiriéndose a gogeta –ahora regresa a mi hijo a la normalidad

-con gusto –Lord beekon saco un control de su bolsillo y apretó un botón en ese momento Goten cayó al suelo agarrándose la cabeza del dolor, Bardock inmediatamente agarro a Lord Beekon por el cuello otra vez

-lo estas matando! Si el muere me asegurare que sufras la peor de las muertes

-no! Es el chip que se está desintegrando… no lo va a matar pero si le va a doler –dijo Lord beekon tratándose de zafar del agarre de Bardock, gogeta estaba observando todo, no podía creer que Bardock había hecho un trato así con Lord Beekon pero en ese momento su media hora había terminado y se separaron volviendo a ser Goku y Vegeta

Unos minutos después goten se levanto y miro a su alrededor, lo primero que vio fue a Goku y a Vegeta inmediatamente trato de elevar su ki pero no pudo estaba muy débil, goku se acerco a él haciendo que goten retrocediera

-no te haremos daño goten –dijo extendiendo su mano, goten lo miro con sorpresa pero no acepto su mano

-mi nombre es Kaden… porque sigues llamándome así? –goku estaba a punto de decirle algo pero Goten desvió su mirada para fijarse en Bardock quien estaba hablando con Lord Beekon, Goten sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar de lo enojado que estaba y se acerco a ellos

-ya cumplí mi parte del trato Bardock… tu y Kaden quedan libres

-el control ya no va a funcionar?

-no, ya no funcionara –Bardock agarro el control y lo destrozo contra el suelo Goten se acerco en ese momento y vio a Bardock quien le dio una genuina sonrisa

-ya no estás bajo el control de este gusano Kaden… puedes matarlo –al decir esto Lord Beekon se sorprendió y comenzó a retroceder

-teníamos un trato Bardock!

-y yo cumplí mi parte… ni yo ni el otro guerrero te mataríamos…pero nunca dije que kaden no podría hacerlo –dijo con una gran sonrisa, Kaden se acerco a él lentamente pero Lord Beekon se hecho a correr goten uso su súper velocidad y apareció frente a él con una sonrisa sádica

-Kaden no hagas esto…

-he esperado 6 años por esto –dijo con veneno en cada palabra –eres un maldito y mereces morir

-no! Espera! Yo siempre te di lo que quisiste…. Te he tratado mejor que a los demás saiyajines

-CALLATE!! –dijo goten golpeándolo en la cara –NUNCA PEDI NADA DE ESO! POR SEIS AÑOS HE VIVIDO CON EL DOLOR Y LA VERGÜENZA DE LO QUE ME HICISTE!

-yo… -Lord Beekon trato de decir algo pero fue silenciado por el puño de goten

-nos vemos en el infierno –le dijo al oído antes de traspasar su pecho con su puño matándolo instantáneamente, después de tirar su cuerpo y pulverizarlo con una esfera de energía goten se acerco a su padre y lo abrazo, Bardock le regreso el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que vegeta sintió el ki de su hermano debilitarse

-maldita sea! Si ese nameku le hizo algo lo juro que lo mato –dijo Vegeta volando a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Table y piccoro, Bardock y goten no sabían lo que pasaba pero decidieron seguir a Vegeta, Goku los siguió solo para asegurarse de que Vegeta no matara a piccoro

-*-*-*-*-

_**Que bien Lord Beekon murió a manos de Goten!! **_

_**Pobre Table no tiene oportunidad contra piccoro **_

_**Awww Vegeta quiere proteger a su hermanito que lindo!! 3**_

_**Que pasara ahora que Lord Beekon murió? Regresara Goten a la tierra o se quedara con Bardock?**_

_**No se pierdan el próximo capitulo!**_


	13. confrontaciones

**Capitulo 13.-confrontaciones **

Vegeta voló lo más rápido que puso hasta que llego a la nave, piccoro tenia a table agarrado por el cuello y table ya no se movía, vegeta enfurecido se convirtió en ssj y se lanzo en contra de piccoro, afortunadamente para piccoro goku lo detuvo

-suéltame kakaroto que no ves que está matando a mi hermano!! –grito vegeta enojado

-lo se vegeta pero atacando a piccoro no resuelves nada

-claro que si! –dijo vegeta apartando a goku pero goku no se movía

-piccoro suéltalo! –dijo goku

-NO! ELLOS MATARON A GOHAN SIN NISIQUIERA PENSARLO! –grito piccoro, goten bajo la mirada y se acerco a piccoro

-yo fui quien lo mato, si vas a desquitarte con alguien hazlo conmigo

-Kaden… -dijo Bardock, goten solo lo volteo a ver y le dio una sonrisa débil, piccoro soltó a Table y lo tiro a los pies de vegeta y golpeo a Goten en el estomago tan fuerte que goten escupió sangre y cayo arrodillado deteniéndose el estomago

-basta! –grito bardock –que no ves que está débil y mal herido? Qué clase de guerrero eres que se aprovecha de eso?

Piccoro decidió ignorar a Bardock y se acerco a goten y le dio una patada en el brazo quebrándoselo al impacto, goten grito de dolor pero no se defendía, piccoro cargo una esfera de energía y se preparo a tirársela cuando goku lo golpeo en el estomago con mucha fuerza

-ya es suficiente piccoro! –dijo enojado, piccoro se limpio la sangre y se paro frente a goku

-nunca será suficiente! -piccoro elevo mas su ki y aparto a goku pero el no se movería tan fácil, bardock al ver a su hijo tan lastimado se acerco a el pero goten lo alejo con su brazo bueno

-déjenlo! –dijo goten a goku y a bardock –yo mate a su amigo, esto es lo que me merezco

Goku se movió y dejo que piccoro se acercara a goten, bardock lo dudo pero al final obedeció los deseos de su hijo, piccoro bajo al nivel de goten y lo agarro del cuello

-eres un maldito… -piccoro lo agarro lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que se escucho tronar su cuello, goku, vegeta y bardock inmediatamente intentaron hacer que piccoro soltara a goten

-no está muerto! –dijo piccoro enojado tirándole una pequeña bolsa café a goku –con eso bastara –al decir esto piccoro se fue volando de ahí, goku no perdió tiempo y le dio una semilla a Table y a Goten quienes inmediatamente se recuperaron

-wow! –dijo goten –eso fue genial! Ya ni siquiera tengo hambre…. Me puedo comer otra?

-no –dijo vegeta serio observando a Table para asegurarse que no estuviera herido, claro que lo hizo disimuladamente vegeta preferiría morir antes que demostrar preocupación por otro ser además de el

-oye vegeta –dijo goten acercándose a él en ese momento bardock lo golpeo en la cabeza

-ouch! Porque hiciste eso? –dijo sobándose la cabeza

-es PRINCIPE vegeta Kaden –dijo molesto

-a Table no le decimos príncipe

-eso es diferente –fue lo único que dijo Bardock, vegeta estaba feliz que AL FIN un saiyajin le daba el respeto que merecía

-entonces no sería Rey Vegeta? –dijo goten

-ya cállate mocoso!! –grito vegeta irritado goten puso su mano detrás de su cabeza y se puso a reír nervioso (piensen goku)

-supongo que será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí –dijo Table acercándose a Bardock

-tienes razón, sin Lord Beekon dando órdenes los saiyajines del planeta van a dar golpe de estado

-hey! –dijo Goten parándose frente a vegeta –tú podrías venir con nosotros

-QUE?! –dijo vegeta molesto –por qué habría de hacer eso?

-porque tú eres nuestro REY! Ahora que Lord Beekon no está TU tienes que gobernar a TU raza

-odio admitirlo pero el mocoso tiene razón –dijo Bardock, vegeta lo pensó por un momento pero no podía dejar a su familia en la tierra, después del fiasco de Buu vegeta había cambiado, no es que fuera un padre ejemplar pero al menos ya no era tan distante como antes

-vegeta estás pensando en irte –pregunto goku

-claro que no kakaroto! No tengo ningún interés en gobernar un patético planeta lleno de guerreros de clase baja

Bardock y Table no lo tomaron a mal pero goten si se enojo

-pues un guerrero de clase baja pateo tu trasero no una sino 2 veces! –grito goten

-por si no lo recuerdas mocoso perdiste la última batalla

-porque no era contra ti! Acéptalo VEGETA YO soy más fuerte que TU!

-oh no no otra vez –dijo Table

-que pasa –pregunto goku confundido

-esos dos no pueden estar juntos por 5 minutos sin estar peleando

-lo que pasa es que vegeta no toma muy bien las derrotas –los tres saiyajines que no estaban peleando se rieron mientras vegeta y goten seguían en un duelo de palabras e insultos, bardock aprovecho este momento para hablar con su hijo

-kakaroto –dijo acercándose a goku

-si?

-me dijeron que tu derrotaste a freezer

-si! Eso fue hace mucho tiempo –dijo sonriendo, bardock estaba orgulloso de su hijo aunque se sentía un poco extraño tenerlo en frente, la última vez que lo había visto goku era un bebe

-así que tu eres mi padre –dijo goku sacando a bardock de sus pensamientos

-si… yo soy tu padre –bardock no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando goku ya lo había abrazado, siendo el saiyajin orgulloso que era trato inmediatamente de soltarse del abrazo de su hijo pero goku era más fuerte que lo que le impidió librarse

-puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo goku separándose de bardock

-que sucede kakaroto?

-te llevaras a goten lejos? –dijo con un poco de tristeza

-quien es goten?-pregunto bardock confundido

-el –dijo señalando a goten que ahora estaba haciendo fuerzas con vegeta para probar su fuerza

-te refieres a kaden?

-su nombre es goten y es MI hijo! Ustedes se lo llevaron hace 13 años! Violaron a su madre y la mataron! –sin darse cuenta goku había levantado la voz y todos lo habían escuchado incluyendo a goten quien ahora observaba a bardock sorprendido

-es eso cierto? –pregunto goten no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar

-kaden…

-NO ME MIENTAS PADRE! –grito goten enfurecido

-… es verdad… -dijo bardock bajando la mirada

-no…NO!! –goten salió volando de la nave lo más rápido que pudo, goku quiso ir tras él pero bardock lo detuvo

-solo necesita estar solo y asimilar todo esto…

-como pudiste? –dijo goku enojado –el no hubiera sufrido todo lo que sufrió si se hubiera quedado en la tierra, con su madre y conmigo

-crees que yo quería esto para él? –dijo bardock indignado –yo desperté hace 13 años y descubrí que éramos esclavizados por el maldito de Lord Beekon, me dijeron que TU y que Radditz estaban muertos y después me llevaron a Kaden para que lo entrenara

-su nombre es goten! –grito goku

-yo lo crie! Es MI hijo y su nombre es Kaden!

Si alguien tuviera un cuchillo pudiera cortar la tensión que había en ese momento entre padre e hijo, Table había salido de la nave sin que Bardock se diera cuenta en busca de goten, no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrarlo solo tenía que seguir el camino de arboles y otras cosas que habían sido destruidas

-kaden? –dijo table, goten estaba sentado a la orilla de un lago llorando

-vete de aquí Table… quiero estar solo –dijo entre llanto

-no tienes que estar solo Kaden… yo soy tu amigo y no me puedes obligar a que me vaya

-quieres apostar? –dijo levantando el puño

-… no… -dijo Table

-no es justo Table! –dijo goten reanudando su llanto, table aprovecho este momento y se sentó a su lado –tu sabias esto?

-sabia que tu madre había sido asesinada por Toma y Borgos pero no sabía que Bardock no era tu verdadero padre

-esos malditos! –dijo goten enojado –lo primero que hare cuando los vea será matarlos y dárselos de comer a los cerdos!

-entonces regresaras con nosotros? –pregunto table

Goten no dijo nada solo levanto la mirada y dejo que los rayos del sol calentaran su rosro mientras lagrimas frescas rodaban por sus mejillas.


	14. es el verdad?

**Capitulo 14.- es el verdad?**

Milk estaba en su casa preparando la comida aunque Gohan había muerto hace algunos días y goku había desaparecido milk seguía preparando las cosas como si los dos todavía estuvieran ahí, no quería aceptar la posibilidad de haberlos perdido como había perdido a su bebe hace 13 años

-mama!! –se escucho una voz a lo lejos, el corazón de milk se detuvo por unos segundos al reconocer esa voz y rápidamente dejo de hacer todo y corrió afuera de la casa, cuando salió sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y corrió para abrazar a su hijo que creía muerto, Gohan la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y no la soltó hasta que Videl y Pan salieron de la casa y se separo de su madre para abrazar a su esposa y a su pequeña hija de 2 años

-me alegro tanto de verlas! –dijo Gohan abrazando a todas sus mujeres (^^)

-Gohan que alegría…pero cómo? -pregunto Videl

-no sé qué sucedió! Un momento estaba muerto y al otro estaba despierto en el lugar en el que luche contra los saiyajines-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-supongo que tendrás hambre? –dijo milk en ese momento el estomago de Gohan rugió haciendo que todos se rieran

-jajaja parece que si mama! –dijo Gohan poniendo su mano atrás de su cabeza y riéndose como su papa

-vengan la cena esta lista –dijo milk, gohan y su familia la siguieron y celebraron el regreso de gohan

Dos días después que Gohan regresara la paz y tranquilidad había regresado al monte Paoz, pero había algo que no había regresado y ese algo era cierto saiyajin de cabello alborotado.

Milk estaba tendiendo la ropa que acababa de lavar cuando sintió que alguien estaba atrás de ella, después del incidente con los saiyajines milk se había vuelto un poco paranoica y cuando sintió a alguien atrás de ella no lo dudo dos veces y de la nada saco una sartén y la lanzo hacia donde había sentido la presencia

-AHHHHHHHH!!! –se escucho un grito –por qué hiciste eso milk?! –dijo un muy adolorido goku sobándose la cabeza, el rostro de milk se ilumino y se lanzo a los brazos de su esposo bañándolo de besos en eso solo se escucho que alguien aclaraba su garganta y milk decidió soltar a su marido y ver quien mas estaba ahí

-mama! –Grito Gohan que venía corriendo al haber sentido el ki de su padre –papa?! –gohan vio a goku y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, goku le devolvió el abrazo feliz de ver que su hijo estaba vivo, gohan se separo de su padre y vio que ahí estaban vegeta, piccoro y en eso momento la cara de gohan cambio completamente cuando vio a Table parado al lado de vegeta

-que haces aquí!? –dijo enojado Table se quedo callado y bajo la mirada, antes que Gohan pudiera actuar vegeta se puso entre los dos

-este es mi hermano y NADIE le va a hacer daño… entendido?! –gohan no podía creerlo ahí estaba uno de los saiyajines contra los que había luchado y vegeta lo estaba defendiendo, goku noto que gohan no entendía y puso una mano sobre su hombro

-no te preocupes Gohan… él es de los buenos ahora

-está bien –dijo Gohan sintiéndose mas cómodo con la presencia de Table, Gohan estaba tan ocupado que no noto que habían dos saiyajines mas, que se veían exactamente igual a goku, hasta que uno de ellos se acerco a el

-siento haberte matado… sin resentimientos? –dijo goten extendiéndole la mano, Gohan se había quedado con la boca abierta, goten siendo el niño tan boca floja que era no perdió oportunidad para decir algo inapropiado

-oye insecto por si no lo sabías esto es una disculpa… tienes 5 segundos para aceptarla si no quieres que mi pie traspase tu… -goten fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza auspiciado por su padre

-ay ay ay ay porque hiciste eso?! –dijo sobándose la cabeza

-compórtate Kaden –dijo Bardock con tono serio, milk que hasta el momento había permanecido callada no soporto mas y se desmayo

-milk! –grito goku

Cuando milk despertó estaba en su recamara

-quizás todo fue un sueño –dijo en voz alta

-no fue un sueño milk –dijo Goku que estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, milk se sentó en la cama frente a su esposo y comenzó a llorar, goku se sentó a su lado y la abrazo

-es el verdad? –dijo milk llorando

-milk…

-ES EL VERDAD!? –dijo gritando

-… si… es el –dijo goku con tristeza

-no!- grito milk aferrándose a goku –porque?! Porque?!

-milk… sé que no hay nada que pueda decir para hacerte sentir mejor pero… -goku fue interrumpido cuando milk puso un dedo sobre sus labios

-el sabe lo que paso?

-si… pero aun no lo acepta del todo

-se va aquedar con nosotros? –dijo esperanzada

-no… solo se quedara un tiempo en lo que Bulma construye una nave, la de ellos se arruino cuando goten y vegeta estaban discutiendo

-quizás cambie de opinión –dijo milk un poco alegre

-no lo sé milk… será mejor que no te hagas muchas esperanzas…

-no hables así goku! –grito enojada –por 13 años siempre tuve la esperanza que regresaría, que lo tendría en mis brazos otra vez… no me quites mi esperanza –milk comenzó a llorar otra vez y goku la abrazo, el momento se vio interrumpido cuando se oyeron unos platos quebrarse, goku y milk bajaron rápidamente a la cocina a ver qué pasaba y se encontraron con Goten tirado en el suelo lleno de comida y restos de vajilla

-que sucedió?! –dijo goku tratando de no reírse

-tenía hambre y abrí los gabinetes y todo me cayó encima! –dijo Goten tratándose de levantar pero cada vez que lo hacia se deslizaba con comida que había en el suelo, milk y goku se voltearon a ver y comenzaron a reírse como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo

-les parece gracioso?! –dijo goten enojado

-jajajaja si! –contesto goku mientras se detenía el estomago de tanto que se había reído –goten solo les hizo mala cara y trato de levantarse otra vez pero se volvió a deslizar con un tomate que estaba en el suelo cayendo con la espalda en el piso

-jajajaja Goten no te puedes ni parar! –se rio goku, goten uso todas sus fuerzas para pararse y se acerco a goku

-veamos que tal lo haces tú –al decir esto goten uso toda su fuerza y tiro a goku al suelo y le comenzó a tirar comida, goku quería pararse pero no podía estaba teniendo los mismos problemas que goten había tenido, milk estaba muerta de la risa viendo el espectáculo que goten y goku tenían.

-jajaja tengo que traer una cámara –dijo milk, goten no perdió tiempo y la agarro por la cintura y con un poco mas de cuidado la tiro al lado de goku y le comenzó a tirar comida, milk se logro poner de pie y agarro una manguera del fregadero y comenzó a mojar a Goten

-ahhh noooo me derrito me derrito! –dijo Goten pretendiendo que se derretía, después de un rato de jugar así goten y goku fueron al lago a buscar peces para la cena mientras milk se quedaba a limpiar

-oye go… digo Kaden

-si?

-donde esta bardock?

-se fue con vegeta y Table a ver lo de la nave…

-oh –dijo goku un poco decepcionado

-puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo goten en un tono más serio

-claro…que pasa?

-ella era mi mama verdad? –la pregunta tomo a goku por sorpresa pero solo le sonrió a goten

-si…ella es tu mama –goten no dijo nada pero goku noto que goten sonrió al oír que milk era su mama

-siempre me pregunte como era… ahora me doy cuenta que es tal y como la imagine –dijo mas para el que para goku

-goten? –dijo goku sacando a goten de sus pensamientos

-qué?

-te gustaría quedarte a vivir en la tierra? –goten no dijo nada solo volteo a ver a goku –claro que Bardock se podría quedar con nosotros también –dijo rápidamente goku

-no lo se –dijo goten levantándose, goku se levanto y le puso una mano en el hombro a goten

-entiendo que tengas tus dudas hijo… pero quiero que lo pienses

-quiero estar solo –dijo goten quitando la mano de goku para salir corriendo adentrándose en el bosque.

-piénsalo goten –dijo goku casi murmurando.

-*-*-*-*-

**_mala mala nickypooh_**

**_que pasara?!_**

**_O.o_**

**_no se les olvide comentar ^^_**


	15. nuevos amigos

**Capitulo 15 .-nuevos amigos**

Goten estaba sentado a la orilla del lago, llevaba una semana viviendo en el planeta tierra aunque el preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar, las cosas eran tan diferentes de cómo el las conocía, no es que fuera algo malo pero Goten no se sentía del todo cómodo con la situación

-aquí estas! –dijo Table

-ah… hola Table –dijo Goten desganado

-que te pasa? –pregunto preocupado no era normal que Goten se comportara de esa forma

-no lo sé! Estar aquí me confunde! –grito goten frustrado

-hey Kaden calmate! La nave estará lista en un par de días y podremos volver a casa

-a casa? –dijo goten con un tono sarcástico –no lo entiendes verdad? ODIO ese lugar lo he odiado desde que tenia 7 años! –dijo con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos –no quiero regresar!

-entonces porque no te quedas aquí? –dijo table tratando de calmarlo

-no me siento cómodo aquí… además jamás me quedaría aquí sin mi padre

-tienes razón no creo que Bardock se quiera quedar aquí

-y tu Table? Te quieres quedar con tu hermano? –pregunto goten

-no… tengo que regresar al planeta Kelm… Bardock dice que si Vegeta no quiere ser rey entonces yo tendría que tomar su lugar –dijo con un poco de tristeza

-no quieres ser rey? –pregunto Goten confundido

-no –dijo con un tono frio

-bueno supongo que no te puedes negar –dijo Goten acostándose en la grama viendo hacia las nubes que pasaban Table se acostó al lado de Goten y se perdió en sus pensamientos, los dos se quedaron así hasta que le cayó una gota de agua a Table en el rostro despertándolo de sus pensamientos

-creo que va a llover

-nah! –Dijo goten –no se ve ninguna nube de lluvia –cuando termino de decir eso se escucho un gran trueno y comenzó a caer la lluvia fuertemente, Table se levanto rápidamente pero goten no se movía

-que haces no te piensas levantar?! –dijo Table

-no… la lluvia de este planeta se siente bien… -dijo Goten cerrando sus ojos y dejándose mojar por la lluvia, después de todo lo que había pasado sentía como si la lluvia podía limpiarlo de todos los males que había sufrido y que había hecho sufrir a los demás

-pues yo tengo frio –dijo Table abrazándose para calentarse

-es porque eres un debilucho –dijo goten todavía con los ojos cerrados

-hey! –dijo Table indignado –solo porque TU eres más fuerte no quiere decir que YO soy débil

-jajaja –se burlo goten de él, Table se dio la vuelta y se fue volando de regreso a la corporación capsula en donde estaba Bulma trabajando en la nave que ellos usarían para regresar a su planeta

-que tal Table? –dijo la peli azul

-bien… esta vegeta por aquí?

-está en la cámara de gravedad, si puedes sacarlo de ahí tendrás mis respetos –dijo bulma riéndose

-porque siento que todos se burlan de mi –pensó Table mientras caminaba hacia la cámara de gravedad, en el camino se topo con Trunks, su sobrino

-hola tío Table! –dijo muy sonriente table se sorprendió de cuán rápido Trunks había tomado confianza con el

-hola Trunks –dijo con una sonrisa

-oye tío table tú has pasado toda esta semana encerrado aquí con mi papa… no te gustaría hacer algo?

-como qué? –pregunto Table

-no lo sé… cuántos años tienes? –pregunto trunks

-tengo 43

-de verdad?! –dijo trunks sorprendido –te ves más joven

-es porque los saiyajines no envejecemos… de seguro habrás notado que tu papa no envejece

-si… pero aun así pensé que eras más joven –dijo un poco decepcionado table noto eso y se le ocurrió una idea

-porque no me enseñas mas de este planeta? –dijo Table

-de verdad? –pregunto trunks mas emocionado

-claro! Tienes razón he pasado toda esta semana encerrado aquí…sabes? Podríamos llevar a Kaden también

-tú crees que él quiera ir? –pregunto trunks dudando que goten quisiera venir

-claro! El tiene más o menos tu misma edad… creo que le vendría bien salir y divertirse

-bueno si tu lo dices –dijo trunks

-entonces vamos! –dijo Table emocionado, trunks lo siguió y volaron bajo la lluvia hasta donde estaba goten en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado Table

-hey Kaden! –dijo Table emocionado

-que quieres Table? –dijo desganado

-cambia esa actitud de una vez por todas! –le grito Table irritado eso hizo que goten se diera la vuelta para verlo y se sorprendió de ver a trunks con el

-que quieren!? –dijo molesto, trunks estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran así mas que todo por parte de vegeta pero también goten lo había dejado por muerto hace algunas semanas

-vamos a ir al cine o a la feria… quieres venir? –dijo Trunks un poco inseguro, goten solo se levanto y lo vio fijamente a los ojos trunks trato de mantenerse en posición y no retroceder pero tenía que aceptarlo el joven saiyajin lo intimidaba en gran manera

-entonces quieres venir? –dijo trunks nervioso

-claro, porque no? Supongo que sería divertido

-entonces vamos! –dijo Table

-creo que primero tendríamos que cambiarnos –dijo trunks dándose cuenta que Table y Goten andaban con su armadura

-tiene algo de malo mi armadura? –dijo goten enojado, trunks estaba nervioso pero trataba de disimularlo

-Kaden cálmate de una vez! –le grito Table, goten se dio la vuelta y se cruzo de brazos trunks respiro profundo y se acerco a Table

-la ropa que llevan llamaría demasiado la atención, además la gente reconocería a goten –dijo trunks

-mi nombre es Kaden niño bonito que se te grave en la memoria si no quieres que te lo grabe con mis puños –dijo goten amenazando a trunks, table solo dejo salir un suspiro –será un largo día –pensó table

Después que se cambiaron los tres saiyajines se dirigieron a la feria, ya había dejado de llover y el día era muy hermoso, los tres saiyajines aterrizaron en un callejón después de que trunks les explicara que no era normal en este planeta que la gente volara.

Después de varias horas en la feria goten y Table no podrían estar más felices, ninguno de los dos había tenido una niñez normal y para ellos la diversión era totalmente diferente, los tres saiyajines estaban haciendo una larga fila para subirse a la montaña rusa más grande de la feria, trunks estaba emocionado no se había divertido así en mucho tiempo.

Al fin llegaron al final de la fila, llevaban dos horas parados esperando poder subirse en la montaña rusa, goten y trunks no habían dejado de hablar y molestar a la gente que iba pasando, Table ya estaba irritado y se preguntaba si al final valdría la pena, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo por una respuesta porque antes de subirse un hombre grande se metió a la fila con sus dos amigos dejando a los tres saiyajines afuera esperando otros 5 minutos para subirse

-jajaja quítense enanos vayan a jugar a las muñecas mejor –dijo uno de los hombres, era bastante musculoso y media al menos un metro más que los tres saiyajines sus amigos igual de musculosos solo se burlaron de ellos y le tiraron una soda a Table mojándolo por completo

-oye insecto porque no te quitas antes que te haga lamentar el día en que naciste –dijo goten enojado, nadie mucho menos tres debiluchos se podían burlar de él y salir vivos, los tres hombres se voltearon a ver antes de explotar de la risa

-jajajaja TU me llamas insecto a MI?! –se rio el hombre acercándose a goten –yo soy uno de los mejores estudiantes de mister satan y será mejor que te vayas niñita si no quieres que te lastime –dijo golpeando suavemente el pecho de goten con su mano, goten solo sonrió como mejor lo sabía hacer, sus ojos se iluminaron y se podía ver un poco de sadismo en ellos, sin perder el tiempo goten golpeo al hombre en el estomago fuertemente pero no pudo salir volando porque también había agarrado su brazo

-llora como niñita –le dijo goten al oído, el hombre escupió sangre y grito los amigos enseguida vinieron en su ayuda solo para ser golpeados por goten una vez los tres hombres estaban inconscientes goten comenzó a elevar su ki hasta que fue detenido por un golpe en la cabeza

-ouch Table por qué hiciste eso?! –dijo molesto

-no los mates Kaden déjalos así

-nadie se burla de mi y se sale con la suya! –grito molesto toda la gente se había reunido alrededor de ellos para ver al niño de 14 años atacar a 3 hombres más grandes que el

-si los matas nos meterás en problemas –dijo trunks, goten lo volteo a ver e inmediatamente trunks se cayó, Table lo golpeo en la cabeza otra vez

-deja de hacer eso! –le dijo goten molesto

-Kaden basta! –dijo Table molesto, goten solo suspiro y se subió a la montaña rusa seguido por trunks

-no eres nada divertido Table –dijo goten sacándole la lengua después se volteo hacia donde estaba trunks y lo abrazo –me divierto mas con mi nuevo amigo! –Trunks no pudo evitar sonrojarse al oír eso, table solo se dio la vuelta y se fue –estoy muy viejo para esto –pensó y cuando nadie lo veía se fue volando con dirección a la corporación capsula.

-*-*-*-*-

_**No lo puedo evitar AMO a trunks y goten!!!**_

_**No hubo mucha acción en este capítulo lo sé pero quiero que se desarrolle mejor el personaje de Kaden, recuerden que es hijo de goku entonces esta genéticamente predispuesto a ser bueno ^^**_

_**Todavía no se si lo dejare en la tierra o si se ira de regreso al planeta Kelm (su casa) con Bardock**_

_**Bueno no se les olvide comentar**_

_**Nos vemos pronto ;)**_


	16. la pesadilla nunca acaba

_**DBZ no es mío si fuera mío Goten nunca se hubiera cortado el pelo y milk no sería tan gritona**_

**Capitulo 16. La pesadilla nunca acaba**

Goten estaba en el cuarto que alguna vez le había pertenecido a Gohan, había pasado una semana desde su salida a la feria con Table y Trunks, Goten sonrió al recordarlo nunca antes en su vida se había divertido tanto, Trunks no solo era un buen peleador también era muy divertido y habían pasado casi todos los días después de eso juntos, le jugaban bromas a los demás, principalmente a Table y a Vegeta, y Trunks lo había introducido al maravilloso mundo de los videojuegos.

-_no sé qué hacer_ –pensó Goten, había pasado la mejor semana de su vida pero tenía que acabarse, la nave estaba lista y esta sería su última noche en la tierra –_no quiero regresar a ese lugar –_ pensó mientras una lagrima salía de su rostro –_pero no puedo dejar a mi papa-_Goten sentía un dolor de cabeza aproximarse su cabeza estaba hecha un remolino y no sabía qué hacer

Goten abrió los ojos pero no podía ver nada todo estaba oscuro –_me quede dormido –_pensó, goten se levanto para encender la luz en realidad no le gustaba mucho la oscuridad, una vez encendió la luz se dio la vuelta para regresar a la cama pero se quedo paralizado del miedo cuando vio quien estaba sentado en la cama

-_no puede ser_ –pensó goten

-mi querido Kaden que bueno volver a verte –dijo con un tono seductor, goten se congelo del miedo y comenzó a temblar

-no…NO! –dijo Goten –tu estas muerto YO te mate! – lagrimas salían inconscientemente de sus ojos

-crees que te podrás deshacer tan fácilmente de mi? –dijo acercándose a él –no lo entiendes Kaden… tu eres mío –le susurro al oído, Goten quería gritar quería correr quería golpearlo pero no podía, su cuerpo no le respondía _–que me pasa? Porque no me puedo mover? –_gritaba en su mente pero nada salía por su boca Lord Beekon aprovecho ese momento y tiro a goten al suelo y lo arrodillo

-me extrañaste? –le dijo al oído –yo si te extrañe querido –dijo Lord Beekon mientras le besaba el cuello, goten trato de levantarse pero no podía trato de gritar pero no salía sonido por su boca las palabras se quedaban en su garganta, Lord Beekon arranco de un solo la ropa de Goten y con fuerza hizo que goten pusiera las manos en el suelo

-nadie te escuchara gritar – Goten trato de gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero ningún salido salía de su garganta solo gemidos inaudibles

-nadie te podrá ayudar –goten no podía hacer nada más que llorar y tratar de olvidar el dolor

-tú eres mío –le dijo Lord Beekon al oído, goten podía sentir su aliento en su cuello y podía escucharlo gemir y gruñir, goten cerró sus ojos y trato de olvidar que estaba ahí pero el dolor se hacía cada vez mas y mas fuerte al igual que los gemidos de Lord Beekon

-tú eres mío –Lord Beekon levanto a Goten y lo tiro a la cama goten cerró sus ojos y esperó a que Lord Beekon terminara, goten no sentía el tiempo, podría haber estado en esa posición por horas, días o quizás minutos, Lord Beekon terminó y dejo a Goten sangrando en la cama, goten no hacía nada más que llorar en silencio, Lord Beekon se acerco a Goten y lo beso en la boca, goten trato de moverse pero solo recibió una bofetada

-tú eres mío – después de decir esto Lord Beekon desapareció dejando a Goten en la cama temblando del miedo y cubierto en sangre y otros fluidos.

Bardock se levanto temprano estas dos semanas se había quedado en la corporación capsula con table mientras que Goten se había quedado en la casa de su hijo, Bardock no estaba de acuerdo al principio pero la esposa de su hijo podía ser muy testaruda y un poco intimidante así que Bardock al final acepto que goten se quedara con ella después de todo era su madre y Goku era su verdadero padre, Bardock sacudió su cabeza violentamente para sacar esos pensamientos que lo atormentaban

-hey Bardock!? –dijo Table

-que quieres Table? –dijo fríamente

-porque no vas por Kaden?

-que el venga solo –dijo Bardock

-no quieres despedirte de kakaroto?

-no

-pero pensé que…

-basta! –dijo Bardock serio haciendo que Table se callara inmediatamente –avísame cuando llegue Kaden –dijo Bardock y se fue volando, Table solo dejo salir un suspiro de frustración y regreso a la nave para arreglar todo para el viaje.

Goten se despertó adolorido esperando que todo haya sido una pesadilla pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de la dura realidad cuando vio que estaba en la cama y la cama estaba cubierta de sangre

-no… -dijo llorando, goten se levanto de la cama con mucho esfuerzo y trato de quitar las sabanas pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte y cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando incontrolablemente, después de unos minutos goten se logro levantar y quito las sabanas pero el colchón estaba empapado de sangre, Goten no sabía qué hacer no quería que milk y goku se enteraran de lo que había pasado

-_que paso? –_pensó Goten –_el está muerto yo lo mate_ – sin darse cuenta goten estaba llorando otra vez –_yo soy más fuerte que el… el chip ya no está… porque me sigue controlando?-_ Goten estaba acurrucado en una esquina del cuarto meciéndose de un lado a otro abrazando sus piernas y enterrando su cabeza en sus rodillas

-_tú eres mío_- la voz de Lord beekon hacia eco en su cabeza

-_nadie podrá ayudarte_ –goten comenzó a temblar y a llorar incontrolablemente

-_tú eres mío_ – la voz de Lord Beekon se hacía cada vez mas y mas fuerte, goten se tapa los oídos pero no aplacaba la voz

-_tú eres mío_

-NO!!! –grito Goten elevando su ki al máximo, Goku y gohan estaban desayunando cuando sintieron el Ki de Goten y corrieron rápidamente a la habitación, cuando entraron se sorprendieron de ver a goten convertido en ssj2 pero todavía estaba en la esquina abrazando sus piernas

-que sucedió? –pregunto Gohan acercándose lentamente a goten quien estaba todavía llorando, goku noto que la cama estaba llena de sangre y viendo el estado en el que Goten estaba temía que algo malo pudiera haber pasado.

-goten que paso? –dijo goku acercándose, goten levanto la cabeza y vio directamente a los ojos de goku, la mirada no era fría era una mirada vacía como si goten no estuviera ahí –goten? –dijo goku suavemente, goten sin aviso se abalanzó hacia goku y lo abrazo enterrando su rostro en el pecho de goku

-no me dejes papa por favor no me dejes solo! –dijo Goten llorando

-goten que paso? –dijo goku preocupado

-yo lo mate papa!! Yo lo mate!! –decía goten sin dejar de llorar

-de que hablas? a quien mataste? –pregunto goku preocupado

-está muerto! –grito goten llorando enterrando su rostro en el pecho de goku, goku había perdido las palabras no sabía que decirle a goten lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo lo más fuerte que pudo

-ahhh! –se quejo Goten del dolor goku lo soltó inmediatamente

-goten que te paso? –dijo revisándolo notando que su ropa estaba rota y tenía varios moretes

_-tu eres mio_

-NO! SUELTAME! TE ODIO! –grito goten apartando las manos de un muy sorprendido goku

-goten…

-papa!! –grito lanzándose de nuevo a los brazos de goku

-Gohan –dijo goku –ve a la corporación capsula y dile a Bardock que venga inmediatamente – gohan asistió con la cabeza y voló a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Bardock.

_-nadie te podrá ayudar_

_-tú eres mío_

_-nadie te escuchara gritar_

_-_TU ESTAS MUERTO! –grito goten apartando a goku, goten salió corriendo del cuarto, de la casa y se adentro al bosque, goten sintió que corrió por meses, días u horas ya nada le importaba solo quería que la voz en su cabeza dejara de hablar y que el dolor en su cuerpo desapareciera.

Bardock y gohan llegaron a la casa unos minutos después, goku le explico a Bardock lo que había ocurrido, goku trataba de buscar el ki de goten pero no podía encontrarlo y Bardock y gohan lo buscaban adentro del bosque.

-_tú eres mío_

-basta basta BASTA! –grito Goten agarrándose la cabeza

-_nadie te podrá ayudar_

-tu estas muerto –decía llorando, de repente escucho una risa maniática, goten conocía muy bien esa risa

-vaya vaya vaya – decía Lord Beekon acercándose a Goten –nunca pensé que vería el día en el que un saiyajin llorara tanto

-que haces aquí?! –demando Goten sus ojos llenos de lagrimas –tu estas muerto! Yo te mate!

-eso crees? –dijo en un tono condescendiente – crees que un golpe tuyo me destruiría tan fácilmente?

-no… NO! –grito Goten elevando su ki pero no pudo –que me has hecho?!?!

-te lo dije Kaden tu eres mío –dijo con una sonrisa retorcida –quizás ya no pueda controlar a tu padre o a los demás saiyajin pero TU querido eres completamente mío y harás lo que yo te diga cuando yo te lo diga

-JAMAS! –grito Goten

-no hagas esto mas difícil para ti –dijo agarrándolo de los hombros y acercándolo a él, goten quiso moverse pero no pudo en ese momento Lord Beekon lo beso con agresividad y le mordió el labio succionando la sangre que salía de la herida

-recuérdalo Kaden tu eres solo mío, recuérdalo siempre – dijo Lord Beekon antes de desaparecer otra vez, goten al fin se pudo mover y cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando momentos después Bardock lo encontró

-Kaden… que sucedió? Estas bien? –Bardock se acerco a el pero Goten no contestaba solo miraba fijamente al suelo –Kaden contéstame! –Bardock sacudía a goten pero goten no respondía solo miraba fijamente al suelo

-_nadie podrá ayudarte_

_-desearía estar muerto –_pensó Goten.

-*-*-

_**Fin del capítulo 16**_

_**Ja Ne!**_


	17. las voces

_**Quiero disculparme por la demora la verdad es que me estaba mudando de casa y no tuve tiempo de subir un nuevo capítulo…**_

_**DBZ no me pertenece**_

**Capitulo 17.- las voces.**

Goten estaba en su cuarto, Milk había cambiado el colchón de la cama para que Goten no tuviera que dormir en el colchón manchado de sangre. Goten estaba ausente viendo por la ventana a lo lejos podía escuchar a Bardock y a Goku peleándose

-_tú eres mío_

La voz de Lord Beekon hacía eco en la cabeza de Goten atormentándolo, Goten se limpio una lágrima fresca que caía por su mejilla y se levanto de la cama para bajar a la cocina

-es MI hijo y me lo voy a llevar! –se escucho Bardock

-el no es tu hijo! Ustedes se lo robaron y mira lo que le hicieron! –Goku respondió levantando la voz

-Kaden no los conoce no se va a querer quedar con ustedes!

-su nombre es Goten! Y tiene 14 años merece tener una vida normal!

-el es un saiyajin no un mocoso terrícola –dijo Bardock, Goku ya había tenido suficiente y agarro a Bardock del cuello de su Gi y lo tiro hacia la pared, Bardock se levanto rápidamente y le lanzo una esfera de energía a goku, Milk estaba parada viendo la pelea asombrada, nunca había visto a Goku actuar de esa manera, milk salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que Goten la empujaba para recibir en su lugar una esfera de energía

-YA BASTA!! –grito Goten los dos saiyajines se detuvieron inmediatamente para ver a Goten furioso deteniendo la esfera de energía en una mano y a milk tirada en el suelo

-kaden… -Bardock trato de acercarse a el pero Goten retrocedió

-no te me acerques! –dijo Goten levantando su mano, Bardock trato de acercarse mas a el pero Goten seguía retrocediendo –NO TE ME ACERQUES! –grito goten elevando su ki eso hizo que Bardock se detuviera

-Kaden que te sucede? –pregunto Bardock preocupado nunca había visto a su hijo actuar de esa manera

-_tú eres mío_

-NO!! –grito goten agarrándose la cabeza y cayendo de rodillas al suelo

-_nadie te escuchara gritar_

-por favor! –dijo goten llorando, Bardock se acerco a él y lo abrazo, goten no dijo nada no se movía y sus ojos estaban en blanco, Bardock lo acostó en la cama y se sentó a su lado

-que le pasa? –pregunto milk con la voz entrecortada

-no lo sé –respondió Bardock muy serio

-como no vas a saberlo?! Que no lo conoces?! Acaso no dices que es tu hijo?! –dijo goku muy enojado

-ya basta Kakaroto! –grito Bardock levantándose y acercándose a goku –tú no sabes nada! –dijo con un tono lleno de veneno –has estado aquí teniendo una gran vida y nosotros… yo no quería esto para él! No quería esto para nadie! … trate de cambiar las cosas pero no puede hacer nada… falle con freezer y ahora falle con Lord Beekon –sin darse cuanta Bardock estaba llorando, después de tanto tiempo Bardock dejo que las lagrimas cayeran libremente por su rostro, no le importo mostrar debilidad frente a su hijo, no le importo la mirada de lástima que tenia milk, no le importo nada

-papa? –dijo goten suavemente Bardock se limpio las lagrimas y volteo a verlo

-lo siento –dijo acercándose a Bardock –lo siento! –dijo mas fuerte, Bardock se acerco a el y lo abrazo

-no tienes porque sentirlo Kaden… nada de esto es tu culpa –goten miro fijamente a los ojos de Bardock y le sonrió, Bardock le devolvió la sonrisa y estaba por decirle algo pero goten perdió el conocimiento.

-_despierta Kaden_

Goten abrió sus ojos y se encontró en un cuarto oscuro pero no estaba solo podía sentir que alguien mas estaba en la habitación con el

-quien anda ahí?! –demando Goten

_-despierta Kaden_

-quien eres? Que quieres? –dijo un poco asustado

_-venganza_

-venganza? –dijo confundido –venganza de quien? Porque no me dices quien eres?

_-venganza_

-basta! Dime quien eres!

_-venganza_

-dejame en paz!! –grito goten tapándose los oídos con las manos pero la voz no se callaba y repetía una y otra vez lo mismo

-_venganza_

Goten no resistió mas y se levanto de la cama y salió de la casa, pensó que quizás caminar y respirar aire fresco lo haría sentir mejor, goten camino y camino sin rumbo fijo hasta que se detuvo en un lago

-que haces aquí? –pregunto una voz seria

-que te importa –dijo no volteando a ver a quien le había hablado, Goten se sentó a la orilla del lago y comenzó a lanzar piedras al agua

-_venganza_

Goten trato de ignorar la voz y siguió lanzando piedras al agua siendo observado por Piccoro

-porque no te largas? –pregunto Goten sin voltearlo a ver, piccoro no le contesto solo se cruzo de brazos y se recostó sobre un árbol, Goten lo ignoro al igual que la voz que no se callaba en su cabeza y siguió lanzando piedras al agua

-_tú eres mío_

Goten se congelo, trato de ignorar la voz otra vez pero se hacía cada vez mas y mas fuerte, piccoro noto como cambiaba su ki y se preocupo, Goten era un enemigo muy poderoso y lo último que quería era que se volviera loco otra vez y comenzara a matar inocentes

_-venganza_

_-_venganza –repitió Goten poniéndose de pie y acercándose a piccoro, piccoro no sabía qué hacer pero por la mirada de Goten sabía que tendría que pelear, goten se acerco a el y con una sonrisa retorcida elevo su ki haciendo que las piedras se elevaran por los cielos

-venganza –dijo en un tono maligno, piccoro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Goten había cortado su cabeza con su brazo

-_el mundo es tuyo Kaden… tómalo_

Goten no dijo nada pero en su rostro se dibujo la sonrisa más malévola que había tenido en su vida, rápidamente se fue volando a la ciudad en busca de un nuevo juego.

Vegeta estaba en su cámara de gravedad entrenando cuando sintió que el Ki de Goten se acercaba, vegeta sonrió –que bien podre entrenar mejor con ese mocoso –pensó vegeta pero mientras más se acercaba goten vegeta podía sentir que algo no andaba bien, sentía el ki de goten pero sin embargo era diferente como si fuera otra persona.

Goten se paro afuera de la cámara de gravedad y espero a que Vegeta saliera, minutos después Vegeta salió de la cámara vestido en su armadura saiyajin y listo para pelear

-vaya vaya vaya –dijo Goten burlándose –asi que el príncipe quiere jugar con el plebeyo

-que quieres mocoso? –dijo Vegeta irritado

-venganza –dijo goten serio

-de que hablas? –dijo Vegeta mas irritado por la actitud del joven saiyajin

_-mátalo_

Goten comenzó a coleccionar ki en una mano, la esfera de energía se hacía grande pero era como el kiensa (cómo diablos se escribe?) de Krillin pero en lugar de ser amarillo era negro y el aura alrededor de Goten también era negra

-que estás haciendo? –dijo Vegeta sorprendido

-muere –dijo goten en un susurro que hizo que a Vegeta se le detuviera el corazón, Goten dejo ir su poder con una velocidad impresionante vegeta no podría esquivarlo este sería su fin si no fuera porque goku uso su transmisión instantánea para sacarlo de ahí

-Goten que demonios estás haciendo?! –grito Goku muy enojado

-no te metas en esto! –grito Goten –a menos que quieras morir –dijo con un tono condescendiente

-Kaden! –grito Bardock, goten solo lo volteo a ver y sonrió como le había sonreído a vegeta antes

-así que padre e hijo se han reunido en mi contra… que irónico no crees… abuelo

-_mátalos a todos que nadie quede vivo y este planeta será nuestro_

_-_nos vemos en el infierno! –Goten elevo su ki al máximo, su cabello negro se paro apuntando hacia el cielo y sus ojos se volvieron color violeta su aura era negra e irradiaba maldad; Goku, Vegeta y Bardock ascendieron y elevaron su ki al máximo, ninguno quería matar a Goten pero parecía que no tendrían otra opción, a lo lejos un par de ojos rojos observaba todo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-*-*-*-

_**Lo sé , lo sé es bastante corto**_

_**Otra vez me disculpo por la tardanza pero me estoy mudando y todo ha sido un gran dolor de cabeza**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y no olviden comentar mas ^^**_


	18. una promesa

_**Discúlpenme!!! Ya lo se no tengo excusas! No es que no quiera subir los capítulos lo que pasa es que no puedo :( pero ya regrese y voy a subirlos! Lo prometo!**_

**Capitulo 18.- una promesa**

Goten estaba luchando contra Vegeta, Goku y Bardock nadie podía creer que un niño de 14 años pudiera contra ellos tres pero era bastante obvio que goten estaba ganando.

-vegeta!! –grito Goku –tenemos que fusionarnos! Es la única forma en la que le podemos ganar

-NO! Tiene que haber otra forma! –dijo Vegeta

-no hay otra forma! –dijo Bardock –mientras Kaden este bajo el control de Lord Beekon no lo podremos vencer

-pensé que ese maldito estaba muerto! –dijo Goku cerrando su puño con fuerza

-parece que no –dijo Vegeta

-tratare de distraerlo para que ustedes se fusionen –dijo Bardock –no creo resistir mucho tiempo así que mejor se apresuran –al decir esto Bardock voló hacia donde estaba Goten quien al verlo sonrió con maldad

-vienes a jugar abuelo? –dijo Goten con un tono condescendiente

-que te sucede Kaden? Porque actúas así?

-quiero venganza –dijo de manera sombría

-venganza? De quien? Porque nos atacas a nosotros?

Goten solo le dio una sonrisa retorcida y colecto energía en su mano y se la lanzo a Bardock quien apenas pudo esquivarla, goten no estaba usando toda su fuerza en contra de el sino ya lo hubiera matado, Goten aprovecho el momento en el que Bardock esquivo su ataque y le dio una patada en el estomago y lo agarro del pelo con una mano

-esto no es en contra tuya Bardock, si te haces a un lado y me dejas matar a estos traidores permitiré que vivas… tendrás un lugar en mi reino

-de que hablas Kaden? –dijo Bardock –tu reino? Tú no eres así!

-ya no soy el niño estúpido que fui… ahora soy el ser más poderoso del universo y NADIE me podrá detener

Bardock bajo la mirada y contuvo las lagrimas no había forma de cambiar a Goten, estaba poseído por Lord Beekon otra vez y no había nada que Bardock pudiera hacer para ayudarlo, Bardock nunca se había sentido tan impotente como en ese momento

-nadie te podrá ayudar –dijo Goten pero en su voz no se escuchaba odio no amenaza, sino que su tono de voz era quebrantado y lleno de dolor

-Kaden que pasa? Dímelo por favor –dijo Bardock preocupado por su hijo

-es el fin –dijo en un tono monótono y sin vida, Bardock se sorprendió al oírlo decir eso y antes que pudiera decir algo Goten lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas atravesando su pecho con su mano matándolo en el momento

-GOTEN! NO! –grito Gohan viendo como su hermano había matado al hombre que lo había criado sin ningún remordimiento, Goten soltó el cuerpo de Bardock haciendo que cayera desde el cielo pero Gohan lo agarro antes que golpeara el suelo

-BARDOCK! –gritó Table horrorizado al ver el cuerpo de su mejor amigo sin vida –cómo pudiste?! –le grito a goten pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta goten solo veía hacia el horizonte con la mirada perdida

-Goten! –se escucho la voz de dos guerreros hablar al mismo tiempo –no te saldrás con la tuya! –Goten volteo para ver quienes lo llamaban y se sorprendió al ver a gogeta parado frente a él, goten sonrió con maldad y elevo su ki al máximo, gogeta elevo su ki también y ambos guerreros comenzaron a pelear

Goten llevaba la ventaja, después de su pelea con Gogeta en el planeta de namekusein su poder había incrementado considerablemente, Gogeta estaba bastante cerca pero todavía le costaba trabajo llegar a su nivel, Goten lanzo a gogeta a un edificio cercano haciendo que el edificio cayera en ruinas, gogeta se levanto rápidamente y apareció atrás de goten y le dio una patada en la cabeza haciendo que goten cayera en un edificio cercano, goten salió de los escombros y comenzó a recolectar energía con sus manos gogeta no se quedo atrás e hizo lo mismo, ambos guerreros lanzaron su ataque al mismo tiempo la energía que emanaba de ambos ataques era asombrosa y parecía que ninguno llevaba ventaja sobre el otro

-vamos papa tu puedes! –grito Gohan

Gogeta estaba dando todo su poder al igual que goten pero de repente el ataque de gogeta se estaba debilitando, goten aprovecho la oportunidad y le puso lo último que le quedaba de fuerza a su ataque cubriendo por completo el de gogeta

-cuidado! –grito Gohan pero era demasiado tarde el ataque de Goten había hecho nada al de gogeta por suerte en ese momento Goku y Vegeta se habían separado y el ataque había pasado en medio de ellos sin lastimarlos

-que suerte –dijo Goku recibiendo una mirada fría por parte de vegeta

-jajajaja ya nadie puede detenerme –dijo goten riéndose –el universo será mío!

-Vegeta tenemos que fusionarnos otra vez! –dijo Goku frenético pero él y vegeta estaban muy cansados y si lo hacían lo más probable era que la fusión les saliera mal

-no puede ser –dijo Table desesperado, no solo su amigo había muerto pero por alguna razón Goten seguía bajo el dominio de Lord Beekon, Goten había ganado la pelea y nadie lo podía detener

-jajajaj el universo será mío! –dijo goten elevando su ki –mueran insectos!

Goten comenzó a colectar energía con su mano haciendo una esfera que crecía cada vez mas, los guerreros Z no sabían que hacer, sabían perfectamente que en el momento en el que esa esfera hiciera contacto con la tierra todo explotaría y morirían todos los seres vivos

-kaden no lo hagas! –grito Table pero sin ningún éxito Goten seguía haciendo crecer su esfera de energía

-este es el fin –dijo Gohan –papa tenemos que hacer algo!

-lo se Gohan pero…

-teletransportanos a otro planeta kakaroto! –demando Vegeta

-qué?! –dijo Goku molesto –te quieres salvar tu y dejar morir a las demás personas? Como puedes ser tan egoísta vegeta?

-como puedes ser tan estúpido kakaroto!? –respondió vegeta

-que quieres decir?

-si nosotros sobrevivimos podemos ir a namekusein y pedirle al dragón que reviva a los que murieron aquí y que reconstruya el planeta tierra!

-tienes razón! –dijo Goku

-qué esperas?!?! –contesto vegeta molesto

Goku se llevo dos dedos a la frente pero en ese momento un rayo le traspasó el corazón haciendo que Goku cayera al suelo

-no creerán que los dejare ir tan fácilmente verdad? – dijo Goten desde el cielo, gohan corrió al lado de su padre pero ya era muy tarde goku había muerto antes de caer al suelo

-maldito! –grito Gohan convirtiéndose en ssj2, goten solo se burlo de él y le lanzo una esfera de energía con su mano libre mientras la otra crecía cada vez mas, Gohan sabía que no tenia oportunidad de ganarle a goten pero no dejaría que la muerte de su padre quedara impune

-todos morirán! –dijo Goten haciendo su esfera del tamaño necesario para destruir la tierra, todos se horrorizaron al ver que Goten estaba listo para lanzar la esfera pero pronto sus rostros cambiaron de horror a confusión cuando vieron que la esfera había desaparecido completamente

-que paso? –dijo Gohan sorprendido, cuando todos levantaron la mirada vieron a Goten escupir sangre mientras se agarraba el pecho, atrás de el estaba Trunks sacando su espada del pecho de Goten, goten se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con trunks

-gracias –dijo Goten cerrando sus ojos antes que pudiera caer trunks lo agarro y aterrizo acostándolo en el suelo

-qué demonios paso!? –dijo Vegeta

-solo hice lo que él me pidió –dijo trunks triste

-a que te refieres? –pregunto Table

_Flashback_

_Goten y trunks estaban en el cuarto de trunks jugando videojuegos como ya era costumbre, los dos jóvenes saiyajines se habían llevado muy bien desde el día de la feria y ahora eran casi inseparables_

_-oye Goten te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo Trunks mientras se levantaba de la cama y se sentaba en el suelo al lado de Goten_

_-kaden_

_-qué?_

_-mi nombre es Kaden! A ustedes no les importa verdad?_

_-la verdad es que no… aquí en la tierra eres goten te guste o no_

_-lo que sea… que me querías preguntar?_

_-tienes amigos en tu planeta? –pregunto trunks goten lo volteo a ver muy extrañado no se esperaba esa pregunta_

_-además de mi papa y Table no me llevo con nadie mas_

_-por qué no?_

_-para que quieres saber? –dijo levantando una ceja, trunks desvió la mirada y trato de ocultar que se había sonrojado_

_-no, no, por nada_

_-la verdad es que no hay nadie más de mi edad en el planeta Kelm –dijo goten_

_-en serio? _

_-si… mi papa dice que es porque nadie quiere traer hijos al mundo de la esclavitud, siempre me pareció extraño que yo fuera el único de mi edad, pero ahora que se la verdad todo tiene más sentido_

_-debió ser muy aburrida tu niñez_

_-ni tanto-dijo levantándose para sentarse en la cama –la verdad es que pase toda mi vida en misiones y entrenando, eso era diversión para mi… pero que equivocado estaba!_

_-oye no quieres hacerle mas bromas a mi papa? –dijo Trunks sentándose al lado de Goten_

_-nah! –dijo goten desganado –hagamos otra cosa_

_-que tienes en mente? –dijo Trunks _

_Después de ir a tres parques de diversiones, al circo, a dos centros comerciales y ganar un concurso de "todo lo que pueda comer" los dos jóvenes saiyajines cayeron muertos de cansancio en la cama de Trunks_

_-que buen día! –dijo Goten_

_-recuerdas la cara del dueño del restaurante cuando nos acabamos la mesa de carnes que tenían?- dijo Trunks riendo_

_-jajajaja no supo que fue lo que paso no tenían ni idea que nos pudiéramos comer todo eso!_

_-el concurso era todo lo que pudiéramos comer… no nos tenía que echar del lugar!_

_-pero que buena comida –dijo goten sobándose el estomago, trunks solo suspiro de satisfacción y cerró los ojos dejándose vencer por el sueño de repente sintió la mano de goten acariciar su mejilla_

_-trunks… necesito que me prometas algo –trunks abrió los ojos perezosamente y se volteo para ver a goten_

_-que pasa goten?_

_- si alguna vez mato a muchas personas o me vuelvo alguien muy malo quiero que me prometas que me vas a matar_

_-qué?!! –dijo trunks tan sorprendido que se levanto de una vez de la cama_

_-prométemelo Trunks! –goten también se levanto de la cama y se paro frente a trunks_

_-porque?! Porque dices eso? –dijo trunks molesto_

_-no lo puedo controlar! –dijo Goten al borde de las lagrimas –siento que no se ha ido y que va a regresar!_

_-lord Beekon? _

_-si! Siento… siento que no se ha ido…no se qué hacer… trunks por favor me lo tienes que prometer –dijo goten llorando, trunks lo abrazo y dejo que goten llorara en su hombro mientras él le acariciaba el cabello_

_-te lo prometo Goten._


	19. una dificil decisión

**Capitulo 19.- una difícil decisión**

Trunks estaba arrodillado junto al cuerpo de su amigo, una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla pero se la limpio rápidamente no quería enojar a su padre mostrando tal debilidad frente a los demás.

-tenemos que revivirlos –dijo Gohan poniendo el cuerpo de Goku y el de Bardock cerca de el cuerpo sin vida de Goten

-faltan meses para que las esferas vuelvan a estar activas –dijo vegeta cruzado de brazos –y de todas formas kakaroto ya murió una vez el dragón ya no lo va a poder revivir

-maldita sea! –grito Gohan cerrando sus puños con fuerza y viendo con odio el cuerpo de su hermano –como pudo hacer esto? Espero que se pudra en el infierno!

-GOHAN! –grito Trunks levantándose rápidamente y dándole un puñetazo en la cara a Gohan –no digas eso! Tú no sabes que fue lo que le paso!

Gohan no dijo nada solo observo a Trunks con odio agarrándose con una mano la mejilla en donde Trunks lo había golpeado, vegeta agarro a trunks por el pelo y lo tiro a un lado haciendo que trunks cayera sentado

-que te pasa mocoso?! –grito vegeta enojado trunks no contesto nada y se tuvo que morder el labio paro no llorar vegeta se dio cuenta de eso y lo vio con disgusto –regresa a la casa y trae cuatro capsulas para poner los cuerpos

-porque cuatro? –dijo un poco preocupado

-no te atrevas a responderme mocoso! –grito vegeta, trunks se levanto rápidamente y se fue volando a la corporación capsula

Cuando Trunks regreso traía las cuatro capsulas como su padre le había ordenado, metieron el cuerpo de cada guerrero en una capsula y luego Vegeta le ordeno a Trunks ir al lago a traer el cuerpo de piccoro, trunks hizo como le ordenaron y se dirigió al lago, luego de poner el cuerpo de piccoro en la capsula se dirigió al lago y se sentó en la orilla, se quedo así por varios minutos hasta que sintió un ki aproximándose a el, trunks rápidamente se levanto y se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba

-que quieres!? –pregunto enojado convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin

-vaya vaya el pequeño príncipe tiene una mala actitud –dijo con un tono condescendiente

-eres un maldito! –dijo Trunks levantando el puño para golpearlo pero Lord Beekon levanto las manos en señal de defensa

-calma, calma joven príncipe… yo sé lo que quieres y te lo puedo dar

-de que estás hablando? No quiero nada de ti!

-no te sulfures mi querido príncipe –dijo Lord Beekon acercándose a él –yo sé que es lo que quieres o mejor dicho a quien quieres

-que quieres decir? –dijo Trunks sorprendido, Lord Beekon se acerco mas a él hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia, Lord Beekon bajo la cabeza y puso su boca cerca del oído de trunks

-kaden –le susurro al oído, trunks se congelo al oír el nombre y antes de poder responder Lord Beekon había desaparecido

-eso fue extraño –pensó en voz alta, trunks ya no sentía deseos de estar ahí así que se fue volando de regreso a la corporación capsula en donde lo esperaba su madre

-trunks cariño trajiste las capsulas? –pregunto Bulma con tristeza

-si mama aquí están –dijo trunks sacándose las capsulas de la bolsa de su pantalón pero solo saco tres, trunks busco en la bolsa de su pantalón pero no encontró la otra

-maldito! –grito trunks asustando a Bulma

-que paso cariño? –pregunto preocupada

-nada… olvídalo mama… solo… ya vengo! –Trunks se fue volando dejando a una muy confundida Bulma atrás –maldito! Como no me di cuenta? Soy tan estúpido! –dijo Trunks en voz alta, el no sabía a dónde iba pero estaba seguro que encontraría a Lord Beekon

Trunks no estaba seguro de donde estaba había volado al menos por tres horas y había aterrizado en un desierto, trunks no sabía porque había elegido este lugar pero vio una cueva y entro en ella

-sabia que me vendrías a ver –dijo Lord Beekon sentado en una gran roca

-devuélvelo! –demando Trunks

-temperamento pequeño príncipe –dijo Lord Beekon moviendo su dedo de un lado a otro

-deja de jugar y devuélvelo! –grito trunks irritado por la actitud de su enemigo

-con una condición –dijo levantándose de la roca

-nunca haría tratos contigo –dijo trunks

-entonces no te lo devolveré –Lord Beekon se dio la vuelta para salir de la cueva pero Trunks rápidamente se paro frente a el

-puedo matarte en este momento –amenazo trunks

-mátame –dijo tranquilo –pero estarías matando a Kaden también

-de que hablas?! El está muerto! Yo lo mate!

-tonto saiyajin acaso no te has dado cuenta?

-habla de una vez con un demonio! –dijo Trunks

-uno no muere mientras el otro viva

-qué? –dijo trunks sorprendido

-Kaden me mato…si…pero como él estaba vivo yo también, ahora el está muerto pero yo estoy vivo… lo que significa que

-Goten está vivo –interrumpió Trunks

-así es –dijo Lord Beekon –así que si me matas… también lo matas a él… y tu no querrías matarlo de nuevo verdad? –dijo Lord Beekon acercándose a trunks y acariciándole la mejilla

-goten está vivo –dijo Trunks sonriendo pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Lord Beekon le estaba acariciando la mejilla y le aparto la mano bruscamente

-veo que tienes el mismo temperamento que tu padre

-no me tientes a matarte maldito

-ya te lo dije príncipe… mátame

-lo dices porque sabes que no le haría daño a Goten

_-tú lo prometiste_

-jajaja la situación es perfecta –dijo Lord Beekon dándole la espalda a Trunks

-eres un maldito!

-_lo prometiste trunks_

-puedes unirte a mi si quieres

-qué? –dijo trunks sorprendido por la proposición

-tú, Kaden y yo… gobernaremos el universo

-NUNCA!

-_lo prometiste Trunks_

-entonces no me dejas otra opción –Lord Beekon saco la capsula de su bolsillo y la abrió

-Goten? –dijo trunks esperando ver salir a su amigo de la capsula

-aun esta muerto –dijo Lord Beekon –le tomara algunos días volver a este plano, pero volverá y cuando lo haga… bueno digamos que ya no tendrás un hogar donde vivir… disculpa la verdad es que no vivirás

-_lo prometiste trunks_

Trunks tuvo que taparse los oídos y mover la cabeza violentamente, en su cabeza una y otra vez sonaba la voz de Goten recordándole la promesa pero él no la quería cumplir, había sido muy difícil llevarla a cabo la primera vez pero ahora trunks no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo

-que pasa principito te has vuelto loco? –dijo Lord Beekon burlándose, trunks lo miro con odio y suspiro vencido

-está bien Lord Beekon hare lo que me pides

-buen niño –dijo Lord Beekon sonriendo de satisfacción.

Vegeta estaba impaciente Trunks se había ido hacia más de tres horas y no había señales de él, su ki había desaparecido completamente y nadie sabía dónde estaba

-maldita sea con este mocoso! –grito irritado, Bulma estaba en la misma habitación que el pero estaba cansada de llorar y preocuparse, Milk los había visitado hace poco y había tenido un colapso nervioso al saber que su esposo había muerto en manos de su hijo, todo estaba mal y tendrían que esperarse varias semanas antes de usar las esferas de namekusein

-vegeta por favor –dijo Bulma sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar y su voz entrecortada, vegeta no era una persona sentimental pero no soportaba ver a la mujer que amaba en ese estado, vegeta se acerco a ella y la beso en la frente y le sonrió

-lo voy a encontrar Bulma, te lo prometo

Vegeta estaba sobrevolando la ciudad, esperaba una señal de vida de su hijo pero hasta el momento no había sentido nada, vegeta estaba a punto de rendirse y dejar de buscarlo cuando sintió el ki de su hijo, estaba bastante alto como si estuviera peleando con alguien vegeta no perdió tiempo y voló a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba el ki de su hijo pero tan rápido como llego el ki de Trunks había desaparecido otra vez, vegeta se preocupo y vio a su alrededor, no había nadie pero algo mas atrajo su atención y decidió acercarse a una cueva en el medio del desierto.

Vegeta entro a la cueva y vio a Trunks arrodillado en el suelo llorando

-qué demonios te paso? –demando vegeta sonando enojado pero preocupado a la vez

-lo siento –dijo Trunks levantando la vista y acercándose a su padre

-de que estás hablando –dijo vegeta antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de él, trunks lo había golpeado.


	20. perder un hijo

_**Perdoooooooon lo siento sé que no tengo excusas pero créanme que mi vida es de locos ahorita y mi musa se fue volando por la ventana, bueno la historia está a punto de terminar creo que le queda uno o dos capítulos más, espero que les gusten ^^**_

**Capitulo 20.- perder un hijo**

-que pasa principito te has vuelto loco? –dijo Lord Beekon burlándose, trunks lo miro con odio y suspiro vencido

-está bien Lord Beekon hare lo que me pides

-buen niño –dijo Lord Beekon sonriendo de satisfacción

En ese momento Lord Beekon se acerco a Trunks y se inclino para besarlo, Trunks se sorprendió y trato de retroceder pero estaba atrapado entre Lord Beekon y la pared, Lord Beekon lo agarro del pelo y lo beso violentamente, trunks se convirtió en súper saiyajin y lo aparto empujándolo tan fuerte que lord Beekon cayo sentado unos metros atrás

-qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! –grito Trunks indignado, lord beekon se levanto y le sonrió maliciosamente lo que hizo que a Trunks se le revolviera el estomago

-pensé que teníamos un trato –dijo casualmente

-y lo pienso cumplir –dijo trunks convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin –hare lo que me pediste…

Trunks elevo su ki lo suficiente para que no se cayera la cueva a su alrededor, Lord Beekon trato de salir de la cueva pero trunks se lo impidió

-esto acaba aquí –dijo trunks muy serio –por todo lo que le hiciste a Goten, por todo lo que sufrió por tu culpa… -trunks agarro a Lord Beekon por el cuello y lo apretó fuertemente –espero que te pudras en el infierno maldito –dijo Trunks antes de quebrarle el cuello a Lord Beekon y después lo hizo cenizas con una esfera de energía

-lo siento Goten –dijo entre lagrimas –al menos cumplí mi promesa

Trunks abrió la capsula en la que estaba el cuerpo de Goten y lo saco de ahí –no tiene sentido tenerte en una capsula si no te podemos revivir –dijo con tristeza sacando con cuidado el cuerpo de su amigo poniéndolo en el suelo, trunks se arrodillo al lado de Goten y con la manga de su camisa comenzó a limpiar la sangre que tenía en la cara

-no es justo- dijo con amargura tratando de no llorar –si te revivimos también reviviría ese maldito, lo odio! –trunks trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar pero estaba fallando miserablemente –tenia tantos planes… tu serias mi mejor amigo… yo…yo… -trunks no podía terminar su oración estaba llorando casi incontrolablemente, trunks se limpio las lagrimas y acerco sus labios a los de Goten y le dio un dulce beso –yo te amaba… nunca te voy a olvidar –susurro, trunks no podía dejar de llorar pero algo capto su atención, mejor dicho alguien

-qué demonios te paso? –demando vegeta sonando enojado pero preocupado a la vez

-lo siento –dijo Trunks levantando la vista y acercándose a su padre

-de que estás hablando? –dijo vegeta antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de él, trunks lo había golpeado.

-ay no que hice? –dijo en voz alta llevando ambas manos a su rostro –mi papa me va a matar

Trunks se paseaba de un lado a otro adentro de la cueva, sus pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz y cada vez que pensaba en que había golpeado a su padre trataba de inventar una buena excusa pero no se le ocurría nada

-si papa te golpee porque pensé que me habías visto besar al hijo de tu rival y entre en pánico y no se me ocurrió nada más que pegarte…. Si eso va ir bien, le estoy dando dos razones para matarme… porque tengo que ser tan idiota?! –dijo Trunks agarrándose el cabello con las manos

-de verdad quieres una respuesta a tu pregunta? –dijo alguien, Trunks se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y su corazón casi se detiene por completo al ver a gohan parado en la entrada de la cueva

-Gohan! –dijo asustado –no es lo que parece! Yo… mi papa… veras

-no tienes que explicarme nada Trunks… creo que escuche lo suficiente –dijo Gohan apartando la mirada del joven saiyajin, unos minutos después oyeron un gruñido proveniente de vegeta

-este es mi fin –dijo Trunks bajando la cabeza, vegeta se levanto rápidamente y vio a su alrededor

-trunks! –su voz retumbo en la cueva

-si papa? –dijo tímidamente, vegeta se acerco con él hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro

-me podrías explicar porque estaba inconsciente?

-bueno… veras… lo que paso es que…

-Lord Beekon te ataco vegeta –intervino Gohan –por suerte Trunks lo logro eliminar a tiempo

-si! Así es eso es exactamente lo que paso –dijo Trunks, vegeta los observo por unos segundos, aunque trunks sintió que fueron horas , y sin decir nada salió de la cueva y se fue volando, Gohan y Trunks respiraron aliviados de no haber despertado la ira del poderoso príncipe de los saiyajin (^^)

-gracias Gohan –dijo Trunks aliviado, gohan le sonrió y se arrodillo al lado del cuerpo de Goten y lo recogió –supongo que mi madre querrá enterrarlo como se debe…

Gohan y Trunks volaron hacia la casita en las montañas en donde vivía milk con Goku, una vez llegaron le explicaron a milk lo que había pasado, milk lloro por horas pero acepto enterrar a su hijo como era debido, trunks, gohan, milk y los demás fueron a una montaña rodeada por hermosas flores y enterraron a Goten ahí.

Varios meses después vegeta, gohan y Table fueron a namekusein para revivir a Goku y a los demás que habían muerto a manos de Goten, Trunks se sentía mal por haber perdido a su amigo y había decidido no ir, al llegar juntaron las esferas y conjuraron a purunga

**-puedo concederles 3 deseos**

-purunga por favor revive a todos los que murieron a manos de Goten –dijo Gohan un namekusein le tradujo el deseo a purunga y sus ojos brillaron

**-he revivido a Son Goku y a Piccoro pero el guerrero llamado Bardock se rehúsa a revivir**

**-**qué?! Porque no?! –grito Table indignado por la decisión de su amigo

-yo lo comprendo –dijo vegeta –no quiere revivir porque su hijo no puede revivir

Gohan y Table se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Table pensó una solución

-qué tal si pedimos que Kaden reviva pero que ya no esté atado a Lord Beekon

-podríamos intentarlo –dijo Gohan

**-cual es su segundo deseo? –**dijo purunga

-deseo que revivas al guerrero Goten SIN la conexión que tenia con Lord Beekon

El namekusein tradujo el deseo y purunga se quedo pensando por varios segundos, Gohan y Table estaban al Borde de un colapso nervioso y vegeta estaba indiferente ante toda la situación, después de un minuto los ojos de purunga brillaron

**-su deseo ha sido concedido, cuales su último deseo?**

**-**deseo que revivas al guerrero Bardock –dijo Table el namekusein tradujo de nuevo el deseo y los ojos de purunga brillaron

**-su deseo ha sido cumplido, todos han revivido en el lugar en el que estaban sus cuerpos, adiós**

Goten abrió los ojos y se encontró en un lugar oscuro y muy pequeño, apenas podía mover los brazos y las piernas

-que paso? Dónde estoy? –Goten sentía que con cada palabra el aire se le acababa y empezó a entrar en pánico –donde estoy?! –grito desesperado, trato de elevar su ki para poder salir pero no sucedió nada –papa!!! Papa ayúdame!! –Comenzó a gritar desesperado golpeando la caja con sus puños, después de varios intentos fallidos sus manos estaban sangrando y apenas había hecho un pequeño agujero en la caja por el que estaba entrando tierra –papa ayúdame –dijo goten en voz baja cerrando sus ojos

Goku, piccoro y Bardock despertaron en la corporación capsula, milk estaba feliz de ver a su esposo y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, Goku estaba feliz de verlos a todos incluyendo a su padre

-donde esta? –dijo Bardock

-quien? –pregunto Bulma

-Kaden…donde esta? –la felicidad se dreno por completo del rostro de milk y se puso a llorar de tristeza en el pecho de Goku

-el…el no puede revivir –dijo Trunks con tristeza

-que quieres decir? Claro que puede revivir! Lo revivieron a él antes que a mí!

-estás seguro? –pregunto Bulma

-claro que sí! Estábamos juntos cuando lo revivieron

Sin decir nada trunks salió volando lo más rápido que pudo, al principio nadie había entendido porque hasta que milk grito

-Goten está enterrado!! Lo enterramos hace meses! -Goku rápidamente agarro a milk por la cintura y voló lo más rápido que pudo, al llegar a la montaña vio a trunks escavando frenéticamente para sacar a Goten, Goku se le unió y en pocos segundos habían llegado hasta la caja en la que se encontraba el cuerpo de goten, Goku la abrió y se sorprendió al ver a Goten con las manos sangrando, rápidamente lo saco de la caja y lo abrazo, goten abrió sus ojos lentamente

-papa? –dijo suavemente, Bardock llego unos segundos después y se acerco a Goku y Goten

-estás vivo! –Bardock abrazo a su hijo y a su nieto, milk había resistido lo suficiente, no quería interrumpir el momento entre bardock y su esposo pero no podía resistir ver a su hijo así que hizo lo que todos sabían que haría, milk corrió hacia Goten y con una fuerza que nadie se imaginaba que tenia agarro a Goten y lo comenzó a revisar

-ma-ma? –dijo Goten débilmente

-shhh todo estará bien cariño mami esta aquí

-no entiendo –dijo goku captando la atención de los demás

-el que no entiendes? –pregunto bulma que había llegado hace unos segundos en su nave

-Goten podría haber salido de ahí fácilmente, solo eran unos cuantos metros bajo tierra sin embargo no salió y sus manos están destrozadas

-tienes razón –dijo Bardock

-acaso no se han dado cuenta? –dijo piccoro irritado

-de qué? –dijo Goku confundido

-tu hijo ya no es un saiyajin –dijo toscamente

-QUE?! –gritaron Bardock y Goku al mismo tiempo

-tiene razón señor piccoro –dijo Trunks –su ki no es el mismo

Todos voltearon a ver a goten quien estaba llorando en el pecho de su madre, Bardock se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, su "hijo" era humano ya no se lo podía llevar al planeta Kelm, lo matarían en segundos, Bardock se dio la vuelta y se fue volando hacia el horizonte

-que le pasa? –dijo goku

-acaba de darse cuenta que perdió a su hijo para siempre –dijo piccoro

-oh –dijo goku viendo en dirección hacia donde su padre se había ido


	21. triste es decir adios

**Capitulo 21.- triste es decir adiós…**

-NO ES JUSTO! –grito Goten dándole un puñetazo a la pared con todas sus fuerzas, inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, su mano le dolía demasiado y solo le había lograr hacer un rasguño a la pared, eso solo lo enojo mas

-cálmate Kaden te vas a hacer daño-dijo Table, goten solo lo vio con odio y se agarro la mano con la que había golpeado la pared

-déjame ver a lo mejor te la quebraste –goten lo vio como si lo hubiera insultado, Table solo suspiro irritado y le tiro una semilla del ermitaño –no le digas a Bardock que te la di –goten agarro la semilla y se la metió a la boca inmediatamente su mano dejo de dolerle

-TABLE! –grito Bardcok, table y goten saltaron 3 metros del susto

-ba-bardock… que haces aquí? –pregunto Table nervioso

-te dije que no desperdicies esas semillas! –dijo enojado quitándole a Table la pequeña bolsa café con las semillas –las vamos a necesitar cuando regresemos al planeta Kelm

Goten no dijo nada pero en su rostro se podía ver que se sentía traicionado y herido por las palabras de Bardock, desde que había revivido Bardock no le había prestado mucha atención y siempre lo hacía a un lado, cuando decidió la fecha en que regresarían le había dicho a goten que él no iría con ellos que solo sería un estorbo ahora que era débil, Goten no lo había dicho en frente de Bardock pero se sentía muy mal con todo lo que había pasado y le partía el corazón ver como la persona que lo había criado toda su vida le estaba dando la espalda por el simple hecho que ya no era un saiyajin

-papa… -goten dijo suavemente, Bardock lo volteo a ver muy serio casi enojado

-no soy tu padre –dijo en un tono sombrío –vete de aquí no quiero verte

-Bardock! –dijo Table sorprendido y enojado

-pero papa –se quejo goten, Bardock lo golpeo en la cara haciendo que Goten saliera volando, Table corrió hacia donde Goten había caído, el golpe no hubiera sido tan fuerte para un saiyajin normal pero para un humano de 14 años el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte, Table recogió rápidamente el cuerpo inconsciente y sangrante de Goten y se fue volando hacia la casa de Goku en las montañas

-QUE LE PASO?! –grito milk arrancando a goten de los brazos de Table

-Bardock –murmuro Table bajando la mirada

-como pudo?! –dijo milk muy molesta, goku en ese momento venia saliendo de la casa y corrió al lado de su mujer cuando vio que estaba en el suelo abrazando a su hijo inconsciente

-Table que sucedió? –demando goku claramente enojado

-Bardock lo golpeo –dijo sin levantar la mirada, goku podía sentir su sangre hirviendo Bardock sabía muy bien que Goten era humano ahora y que no podía aguantar los golpes, goku cerró sus puños con fuerza y se convirtió en súper saiyajin

-donde esta? –dijo en un tono serio que asusto a su esposa

-kakarotto no creo que… -Table no pudo terminar su oración porque goku se había puesto dos dedos en la frente y había desaparecido

-oh no –dijo Table

-estará bien no te preocupes, no creo que Goku lo mate, el nunca haría algo así –dijo milk –ayúdame a llevarlo a la habitación

Table cargo a Goten hasta su habitación y lo acostó en la cama, table se sorprendió al ver que milk ya había acoplado el cuarto para Goten, ya no tenía las viejas cosas de Gohan y hasta le había comprado ropa, en ese momento Table entendió lo que Bardock estaba haciendo y sintió lastima por primera vez por su amigo.

Bardock se levanto del cráter que el impacto de su caída había formado, Goku estaba enojado y se estaba desquitando con el saiyajin mayor, Bardock era fuerte pero ni en sus más grandes sueños podría contra Goku

-como te atreves?! –dijo goku enojado –es solo un niño!

-tú no entiendes kakarotto! Y nunca lo entenderás!

-entender qué?! –grito goku

-lo que es perder un hijo –dijo en voz baja casi esperando que Goku no la haya escuchado

-claro que lo entiendo! –grito indignado, Bardock maldijo su suerte –yo perdí un hijo recuerdas?! Unos saiyajines se lo llevaron cuando era un bebe!!

-no es lo mismo kakarotto! Yo he perdido tres hijos… ya no puedo mas –dijo Bardock regresando a su estado normal y cayendo de rodillas agarrando con fuerza el césped –ya no puedo mas –dijo mientras lagrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos, goku se acerco a el también regresando a su estado normal y se arrodillo junto a él poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

-siento mucho lo de Radditz, pero no has perdido a tus otros hijos… siempre estaremos aquí… padre

Bardock mordió su labio inferior no quería llorar, no se permitiría llorar, él pensaba que había perdido a su hijo ese fatídico día en el que freezer hizo pedazos el planeta Vegeta se despertó años después para darse cuenta que sus hijos habían muerto y ahora después de tanto tiempo veía al hombre que tenia al lado no como otro saiyajin mas si no como su hijo, el hijo que había perdido hacia tantos años, el hijo que no se había permitido querer por culpa de su maldito orgullo saiyajin

-estas bien? –le pregunto goku, bardock lo vio directamente a los ojos, lagrimas caían libres por sus mejillas, goku se sorprendió al verlo, ver a un saiyajin llorar era tan raro como ver a vegeta siendo amable con los demás

Bardock abrazo a Goku y luego se levanto –dile a Kaden… dile que no lo hago porque no lo quiera… lo hago porque aquí es donde pertenece ahora

-porque no le dices tú?

-no podría –dijo con una sonrisa triste –estoy orgulloso de ti kakarotto, eres todo lo que me imagine que serias, cuida bien a mi nieto –al decir eso Bardock se fue volando con dirección a la corporación capsula

Goku regreso a la casa en donde estaba milk cuidando a Goten, goku la abrazo lo que sorprendió a milk, a Gohan y a Videl que estaban ahí cenando, goku se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer sin ponerle atención a la mirada de asombro que su hijo mayor le estaba dando

-papa te sientes bien? –pregunto Gohan, goku trago el pedazo de carne que estaba masticando y le sonrió a su hijo

-claro que estoy bien hijo… todo estará bien ahora –dijo antes de meterse otro gran pedazo de carne a la boca y seguir comiendo.

El día temido por Goten había llegado finalmente, Goten estaba a los pies de una nave espacial en la que Table y su padre se irían de regreso al planeta Kelm, Goten estaba deprimido, esta sería la última vez que vería al hombre que lo había criado y a uno de sus mejores amigos, Bardock no había hablado con Goten desde el día que lo había golpeado, bardock lo prefería así pero Goten no soportaba la idea de que su padre lo dejara así

-PAPA!! –grito Goten a los pies de la nave –PAPA!!! POR FAVOR SAL!!! –pero nadie respondía, los ojos de Goten se llenaron de lagrimas, no podía creer que Bardock se iría sin ni siquiera despedirse, Goten se limpio las lagrimas con las mangas de su camisa y se dio la vuelta –TE ODIO!! –grito antes de salir corriendo hacia adentro de la corporación capsula seguido por Trunks, Bardock estaba en la ventana viendo a su nieto correr y había escuchado perfectamente cuando Goten le había gritado que lo odiaba pero no vería atrás y no se despediría de él , sería demasiado difícil

-no te enojes conmigo Bardock pero tengo algo que decirte –dijo Table

-qué?

-eres un idiota –Bardock sonrió por un momento pero no hizo nada mas, Table frustrado solo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a los controles para que la nave despegara

-adiós Kaden –dijo Bardock con tristeza.

Pasaron dos meses desde que Bardock y Table habían regresado al planeta Kelm, la nave era bastante rápida pero aun así les tomaría alrededor de tres meses más poder llegar a su destino, por su parte goten se estaba adaptando a la vida en la tierra y a ser un débil humano, después de horas de tratar de convencer a milk goku había logrado permiso para entrenar a Goten, por si venia alguna amenaza al menos tendría la fuerza suficiente como para defenderse.

-están locos!!?? De ninguna manera!! Me rehúso!! –grito Goten cruzando sus brazos

-pues no te estoy preguntando jovencito, es una orden… iras a la escuela y punto –dijo milk poniendo sus manos en la cintura y elevando su barbilla

-papa di algo!! Tengo que entrenar!! –dijo Goten suplicándole a Goku que lo ayudara, goku solo se acerco a él y le puso la mano en el hombro

-lo siento hijo pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer

Goten bajo los brazos estaba vencido no había ninguna forma de convencer a milk, Goten tendría que ir a la escuela.

-jajajajaja no lo puedo creer!! –se carcajeaba Trunks –vas a ir a la escuela! Jajajaja

-oye no te rias! –dijo Goten golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas en el brazo pero para Trunks había sido como si nada –odio ser humano! Ni siquiera puedo golpearte!

-tienes razón, no soportaría no ser fuerte…

-no entiendo porque tengo que ser un débil humano! –dijo Goten sus ojos llenos de lagrimas –si no fuera por esto mi papa no me hubiera dejado

Trunks abrazo a goten para reconfortarlo y goten lloro en su pecho, estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que a trunks se le ocurrió algo

-lo tengo! –dijo con felicidad

-qué?

-pidámosle a Shenlong que te haga saiyajin otra vez!

-quien es shenlong? –pregunto goten confundido

-el dragón que concede los deseos! –al decir esto los ojos de Goten se llenaron de esperanza y se levanto rápidamente

-vamos! Vamos! –dijo agarrando de la mano a trunks, trunks sonrió como le encantaba ver a Goten feliz

-tenemos que buscar el radar primero y después buscar las esferas –dijo Trunks

-vamos!! –dijo Goten emocionado, Trunks se fue volando a su casa a recoger el radar a medio camino se dio cuenta que Goten no venía con él y se regreso

-jajaja muy gracioso –dijo goten su voz llena de sarcasmo, Trunks se rió de él y se subieron al carro de aire de Trunks

-no puedo creer que todavía no puedas volar –dijo Trunks burlándose de Goten, goten solo se cruzo de brazos y volteo a ver hacia otro lado –no te enojes Goten, cuando seas saiyajin otra vez te será más fácil

Después que recogieron el radar trunks le dijo a Goten que sería más fácil si el volaba para encontrar las esferas, si iban en el carro de aire se tardarían el triple de tiempo, Goten al principio no le gusto la idea pero al final Trunks lo supo convencer, Trunks paso el resto del día buscando las esferas y en la noche se reunió con Goten en un lugar desolado

**-cuáles son sus deseos? –**dijo Shenlong desde el cielo

-deseo que…

-NO LO HAGAS GOTEN! –grito Goku interrumpiendo a goten

-porque no?! –dijo enojado

-lo siento shenlong pero no tenemos deseos puedes volver a dormir –dijo Gohan

-OYE!! Es la segunda vez que haces eso! –dijo Goten enojado

-Goten lo siento pero no podemos permitir que seas saiyajin otra vez –dijo Goku

-porque no?

-veras goten –comenzó Gohan –Lord Beekon estaba atado a ti, de alguna forma había logrado que tu sangre y su sangre estuvieran conectadas, al revivirte sin esa conexión te hiciste humano pero si regresas a ser un saiyajin

-la conexión volvería –termino Goten

-lo siento hijo –dijo Goku poniéndole una mano en su hombro, Goten solo bajo la vista y comenzó a llorar, goku lo abrazo y se tele transporto con el de regreso a la casa

-goten, goku la cena esta lista! –grito milk

-qué bien! –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a atacar la comida como si no hubieran comido por días.

Ha pasado un año desde que Bardock regreso a el planeta Kelm, Table es el rey de los saiyajin y Bardock es su mano derecha, Toma y Borgos recibieron su merecido y Bardock y Fasha son pareja y están esperando un hijo, pero Bardock jamás olvidara a su pequeño Kaden y como gracias a él tuvo _un tipo de vida diferente._


	22. epilogo

**Epilogo.**

-Goten! Goten! GOTEN!!! –grito milk desde la cocina despertando no solo a su hijo menor sino también a su esposo quien rápidamente bajo las gradas en busca de desayuno

-que pasa milk porque gritas? –dijo mientras bostezaba

-Goten no se ha levantado todavía y tiene que ir a la escuela –dijo sirviéndole el desayuno a su esposo y sirviendo otro plato para Goten

-lo que pasa es que no lo estás haciendo bien –dijo Goku mientras comía, milk solo cruzo sus brazos y levanto una ceja

-ah sí? Y como lo tendría que hacer?

Goku se trago el bocado que tenía en la boca y respiro profundo y puso dos dedos en su frente y desapareció, pocos segundos después se escucho un grito desde el cuarto de Goten

-AHHHHHHH no hagas eso papa!!!! Esta helada!!!!!!

Milk no pudo evitar reírse a los pocos segundos Goku estaba sentado otra vez en su silla comiendo

-gracias querido –dijo milk besándole la frente. Goku sonrió ampliamente

-de nada, ya sabes cómo me encanta despertarlo

A los pocos minutos bajo de las gradas un joven de aproximadamente 19 años, su cuerpo no era musculoso pero tampoco era delgado, tenía los ojos negros y su cabello negro desordenado estaba parado y apuntaba a todas direcciones, era la viva imagen de su padre, a excepción de que su mirada era más seria que la de goku

-qué bueno que nos dignas con tu presencia –dijo milk sarcásticamente

-todavía me quedaban 10 minutos para dormir –dijo restregándose los ojos

-por lo menos ya te diste una ducha –dijo Goku riéndose de su hijo

-jaja muy gracioso –dijo Goten con sarcasmo

Luego del desayuno Goten arreglo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la escuela, después de 5 años en la tierra Trunks le había enseñado a volar, al llegar a la escuela se reunió con trunks, aunque estaban estudiando diferentes carreras siempre tenían la primera clase juntos

-oye trunks estaba pensando –dijo Goten en voz baja para que el maestro no los escuchara

-que milagro –dijo trunks burlándose

-no seas estúpido –dijo golpeándolo en el brazo juguetonamente

-jajajaja que pasa? Que pensabas? Soy todo oído

-podríamos robarnos una nave de tu mama y volar hasta el planeta Kelm para ver a mi abuelo

-Goten ya lo intentamos hace dos años y tu papa nos trajo de regreso y mi papa me dio una gran paliza

-sí pero porque lo hicimos durante la noche y fue muy sospechoso, si lo hacemos durante el día va a ser menos sospechoso –razono Goten, Trunks suspiro frustrado, Goten era como milk si ya habían tomado una decisión no había nadie que los hiciera cambiar de opinión

-está bien hagámoslo –dijo Trunks no muy entusiasmado

-si! –grito goten atrayendo la atención de sus otros compañeros y del profesor que lo miraba con desagrado

-Son Goten fuera de mi salón! –dijo el profesor severamente

-ay no sea así me voy a callar lo juro –dijo haciendo ojitos de cachorrito

-no me venga con esos ojitos de mosca muerta usted sabe que no funcionan conmigo –dijo el profesor –salgase de mi salón –Goten no tuvo más remedio que salirse.

Después de un día muy ocupado en la escuela (universidad) Goten y trunks habían llegado a la corporación capsula y se habían robado una capsula que contenía la nave más rápida que habían construido

-Goten estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? –pregunto Trunks

-claro que sí! –dijo emocionado –no he visto a mi abuelo en 5 años… quiero saber si está bien…quiero saber si me extraña –dijo un poco triste, Trunks le puso una mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo pero Goten se la aparto –vámonos Trunks mientras más temprano salgamos más rápido llegaremos

-la verdad es que…

-DEJA DE CONTRADECIRME!! –le grito Goten, trunks solo le saco la lengua y se subió a la nave

-este será un largo viaje –dijo Goten siguiendo a trunks hacia la nave.

-*-*-*-

_**El fin!**_

_**Que mala soy… bueno un tipo de vida diferente termino, pero estaba pensando en una secuela, no muy larga sobre goten y trunks en el planeta Kelm, seria mas de aventura y menos angst jeje, me encantan Goten y Trunks, bueno que opinan? Debería hacer la secuela?**_

_**Si o no?**_

_**No dejen de comentar**_

_**Ha si! Se me olvidaba! Quiero agradecer a TODOS los que comentaron en esta historia, sus comentarios me ayudaron mucho para continuar cuando pensé que ya no podría, esta fue mi segunda historia y me alegra mucho que les haya gustado**_

_**Gracias, gracias, GRACIAS!!! **_


End file.
